


The Weird McCall

by RayRay1463



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale - Freeform, F/M, OC, Peter hale - Freeform, Powerful, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 40,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRay1463/pseuds/RayRay1463
Summary: Raven McCall is not a normal girl not in the slightest. She knows things teenagers should not know and now her brother is mixed up in all this madness and she needs to help him. So prepare for geeky/adorable Stiles, Sourwolf Derek Hale, and crazy Peter. This is gonna be a long and crazy ride I hope you enjoy. This is a Derek/OC may change to Peter/OC later.





	1. Notes

___Raven has red eyes just the iris and black shoulder length hair with red tips She is curvy and usually has some kind of smokey eye going on natural pink lips and tanned like Scott. Almost every chance she gets she will be in her PJs and her style is kinda like Allison season 1 but more black clothing._

_Also, I do have this same story on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad so if it sounds familiar that is why my username on there is RavenRhodes1463 and RayRay146396_.


	2. Wolf Moon Part 1

_The night before the first day of a new year at Beacon Hill high and my idiot little brother decides to go out into the woods with his best friend Stiles, What's so bad about that you ask? There's a dead body out there and they're looking for it, And I know what's really out there and it's not good. ''Shoes, shoes I need shoes Really Scott'' I groan he put them on the top shelf of my closet '' Come on down'' Damn game shows. Oh, I should probably mention I have two powers I can move things with the wave of my hand and the other well wait and see, Great now jacket ''Yes actually were it should be''._

_'' Now off to save my brother why am I talking to myself'' meh._

_XX_

_So walking in the woods can't see a thing, ''So which half of the body are we looking for?'' I hear Scott and he's out of breath great (note the sarcasm) ''Huh I didn't even think about that''_ _Yup definitely stiles, ''Ow'' I groan as I cut my hand on a tree I should probably mention I'm a klutz. I don't think they heard me ''And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?'' whew didn't hear me '' Also something I didn't think about'' When I get my hands on him I'm gonna kill him, jokes I could never kill him but I can tease.''just a little closer'' ugh still talking to myself staph it. '' Its comforting to know you've planned this out with you're usual attention to detail'' I hear Scott about two feet in front of me gotta keep hidden. huff'' I know'' huff Well at least he's out of breath now too ''Maybe the uh severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight huh?'' Scott takes a puff of his inhaler Damn it Stiles ran off I'm gonna have to show myself soon. ''SCOTT!'' I whisper-yell just as we hear Stiles scream like a little girl it's actually been the highlight of my night. So while me and Scott are hiding behind a tree we hear Papa Stilinski asking '' where's you're usual partner in crime?''_

_'' Who Scott? Scott's home said he wanted to get a good night sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow'' Lies but Stilinski knows it I read his thoughts yeah that's my other power and he's gonna shout ''SCOTT!'' Yup just then. '' Well young man I am gonna walk you back to you're car and we are going have a conversation about invasion of privacy'' And Stiles is thinking 'AGAIN!' Now yell at Scott '' Do I even have to tell you how much of an ass kicking you're gonna get for this, its freezing and I have to come save you'' I whisper-yell so the dogs don't hear. '' You didn't have to do anything I'm fine on my own just because your my big sister doesn't mean you have to save me all the time plus look at me I'm fine no scratches, no bumps.''_

_''I don't care come on let's get out of here''_

_'' Fine'' I hear him mumble._

_XX_

_After walking in silence for about 15 minutes we see an owl fleeing we look at each other confused and as we turn to walk away BOOM! Over a dozen deer come running at us and of course Scott trying to be a hero now use's his body to try and shield me but we both go flying down a hill, The next thing I know I hit a tree and Darkness surrounds me._

XX

_I wake up I don't know how long it's been but its still dark out ''AAGH'' I hear Scott screaming and my first instinct is to try and get up to help him ''Ow bad idea'' I fall right back down and I'm sleepy,'' Maybe just close my eyes for a bit'' I mumble._

XX

_Turns out a bit was about 6 hours its light out I look to the side at the sound of crunching branches and I see this big mass of fur? I think its fur and Crap! Red eyes coming towards me Damn it the Alpha I try to get up but fall right back down, He's still coming towards me and he just stops maybe I can read his thoughts, ' Such a pretty little thing I have big plans for you' I know that voice I'm sure I've heard that voice. ''AGH'' I screamed as he took off I look down at my arm and there are five puncture wounds, Images start flashing before my eyes I hold my head screaming in pain the images are blurred I can't make out much all I see is flames and I hear people screaming._

XX

_I must have passed out because I'm being carried by someone tall, a leather jacket I can smell it and he's thinking 'What the hell do I do with her now? It clearly wants her or she would be dead.' His voice is Deep I like it NO no he could be in with the Alpha you can't think that My head starts to hurt and I'm being laid down gently on something soft WAIT I know that smell this is my bed'' Who are you?'' I asked groggily No answer I look up and he's gone my window is open and CRAP it's 8:30 I'm gonna be late._

So here is part 1 what do you think.

How did the mystery guy know where she lived?

What does the Alpha want with her?

We meet the mystery guy in the next part

-Ray


	3. Wolf Moon Final

_After getting Showered I didn't do anything with my hair all I did was tie it in a bushy tail I barely had time to do my usual smokey eye make up, Scott left like half an hour ago and that's new for Scott he doesn't usually care He was favoring his side when I saw him maybe it was from the fall or maybe it was from the one thing I don't wanna think about ''The Alpha'' i whisper._

XX

_It took a lot of begging but I managed to get my mum to drive me I just called her mummy and started sucking up to her and finally I'm in my first class English bleck. Scott's acting weird and he's got his eye on the new girl as she comes in, someone got a crush then he passes her a pen and she is thinking 'How did he know?' so that's even more reason to put a point on the Alpha theory._

_Yay bell ooh Scott's in his own world time to sneak attack, I tiptoe behind him and just as I'm about to jump on him Stiles has to be there ''Hey Raven''._

_''I hate you'' I glare at him and he looks at me confused They are watching the new girl Allison I think her name is and of course Lydia's there sucking up because she has nice clothes then the jock freak Jackson Lydia's boyfriend shows up and starts kissing her, Ugh Jackson and Lydia make me wanna throw up. '' Can someone explain to me how new girl is here all of five minutes and already hanging with Lydia's cliq'' Rebecca says curiously ** That's her name in this story**._

_'' Cause she's hot, beautiful people hurt together''Stiles so smugly put while staring at Lydia. Scott's staring at Allison again while Rebecca and stiles are arguing about Lydia never been around an ugly person, It's kinda creepy Scott's staring I mean. I'm reading Lydia's thoughts and she's thinking about sex, Jackson and party on Friday or Sex with Jackson at the Party on Friday. Lacross practice is soon and Scott wants me to be there he's convinced he's gonna make first line this year._

XX

_'' Ugh why must you drag me here you know i don't do sporty stuff'' i loudly complain And of course I'm ignored,''But if you play I won't have anyone to talk to on the bench'' Stiles was moaning about this from the time it took us to get here until now.''I can't sit out again my whole life is sitting on the sidelines this year I make first line'' Scott's trying to get his positivity across. I turn around and I see coach throwing gear at Scott it's hilarious._

_''Anyway you wont be alone I'll make sure I have a seat behind you so we can talk and you can complain about how you wanna be on the team but you're not sure enough of yourself bla bla bla''I say to Stiles trying to cheer him up. ''yeah great nice speech not helping but its good to know I have your sarcastic company''Stiles said smirking. ''oooooooooh I'm offended'' I joked but I know how to get to him wait for it, wait for it ''OW WHAT THE HELL RAVEN!'' Stiles yelled while rubbing his head where I just made a lacrosse ball hit him. '' Hey that's what you get for OW!'' he just slapped me upside the head'' you are so gonna pay for that later'' I say while smiling evilly he knows its bad when I do that. He looks terrified '' Please no pain physically mentally maybe physically no'' he looks so scared I can't help but smile ''meh we'll see''._

_Me and stiles look over just in time to see Scott catching balls like crazy and not missing a single one it's incredible._

XX

_''EWWW! Really Scott you had to take the wet route'' ignored'' I don't know what it was it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball, and that's not the only weird thing I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things'' Yup the Alpha got him ''Smell things? Like what?'' Stiles asks'' Like the mint mojito gum in you're pocket''._

_'' What I don't even have any mint mojito-'' then rest assured Stiles pulled out some gum ''Ew dude how long has that been in there that you forgot about it?'' I asked disgusted ''So all this started with the bite?'' Stiles is still amazed about the gum, '' what if it's like an infection like my body is flooding with adrenalin before I go into shock or something?'' Scott asked worriedly. '' you know what I think I've actually heard of this its a specific kind of infection-''_

_''you have?''_

_''shhh'' then he mouths follow my lead, I just nod ''Are you serious?''_

_''Yeah yeah I think it called lycanthrope'' I actually had to look away from laughing hey gotta play dumb right. ''Whats that is that bad?'' oh Scott you really need to get out more '' Yeah its the worst but only once a month on the night of the full moon'' I say then me and Stiles start Howling like wolves. Scott then slaps us both and walks away ''hey you're the one who said you heard a wolf howling'' Stiles says trying to defend himself. ''There could be something seriously wrong with me''_

_''I know your a werewolf GRRR'' Stiles really cant growl'' OK come on Scott you know we're joking'' I hope, I heard someone's thoughts and tuned Scott and Stiles out 'Im guessing that's one of the guys who lost the inhaler- Oh great the girls here to' Its that same deep voice that carried me home ''RAVEN!'' Scott yelled '' huh, what'' he points behind me and sure enough I turn around and someone there._

_I got a proper look at him now he's about 6ft1, light stubble, black tousled hair and wearing mostly black and let's just say he's super hot. His eyes though I could have sworn they flashed bright blue, ''psst'' I turn back around to see Scott and Stiles doing hand movements l like come closer my child it's weird. When I get over to them the guy finally speaks '' What are you doing here hm this is private property'' he tells them not looking at me, '' sorry man we didn't know'' Stiles is scared. ''Yeah we were just looking for something but forget it'' Scott says annoyed then the guy throws something and again Scott catches it no problem when he opens his hand the inhaler is there and the guys is walking off ''Hey Scott I'll be right back'' I run off before he can protest._

XX

_''Hey!'' I yell the guy seemed to have heard me cause he turns around ''What'' he glares at me ''You were kinda harsh back there don't you think?''he walks over to me ''What of it''_

_''W-well uh''_

_''What hm what are you gonna do? You're just a girl'' he smirks and that sparks something inside me '' Well this girl could probably kick your ass'' I stand up in front of him and look him dead in the eyes 'She's brave I'll give her that'_

_''Well?''he glares at me and walks back_

_''WAIT!''_

_''what'' his back is still turned to me_

_''What's you're name? I'm Raven''_

_''Derek'' and he walks off, Great now back to Scott._

XX

_I'm in bed watching G-force and as I look out my window I had to do a double take I see glowing blue eyes just like the ones I thought I saw on Derek. I look towards my door as someone knocks but when I look out the window again the eyes are gone, '' come in!'' mum walks in looking tired as hell '' Hey just to let you know I'm gonna call it a night, um Scott has the late shift at the vet so don't wait up'' she says '' I wasn't planning to but goodnight you look like you could use some rest'' she comes over gives me a hug then shes off. And back into bed I go I turn off the TV and all I can think about is those Blue eyes Unfortunately my dreams are filled with the mass of fur and those red eyes._

XX

_''Scott where are you?'' I'm in the boy's locker room looking for my brother probably not a good idea but hey I need to talk to him._

_( Dream/Flashback)_

_I'm running in the woods and I hear the Alpha growling while chasing me 'You are mine Raven'_

_''No!'' I continue to run its no use he jumps on me '' Please don't hurt me''_

_He growls 'Will you be mine?' I whimper ''Yes'' He moves his head down and bites my stomach._

_''AWOOOH'' (My version of a howl)_

_I wake up gasping for air why did I say yes to him? I shake my head rubbing my face, I look to my window and see Scott running into the woods ''Scott!'' no reaction I try to follow but he's long gone ''Damn it''._

_( End of Dream/flashback)_

_I hear something getting slammed against metal ''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU MCCALL!'' Jackson yelled ''WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW? WELL SO WOULD I, I CAN SEE, HEAR AND SMELL THINGS THAT I SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SEE HEAR AND SMELL. I DO THINGS THAT SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE I'M SLEEPWALKING THREE MILES INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS AND IM PRETTY MUCH CONVINCED IM TOTALLY OUT OF MY FREAKING MIND!" Scott yelled back Jackson's not buying it good ''Huh you think your funny don't you McCall? I know your hiding something I'm gonna figure it out, And I don't care how long it takes.'' Then another slam of metal ''Scott?'' And he's gone brilliant(note the sarcasm)._

XX

_Now as the good sister I am I decide to go to the stupid lacross practice. ''SCOTT!'' Stiles voice really shouldn't go that high but hey it gives me a laugh. '' Im playing the first elimination man can it wait?" Scott asks. '' No just hold on OK the lab results came back from the hairs on the body, it was animal hair-''_

_''look I gotta go''_

_'' No Scott your not gonna believe what it was, it was a wolf''._

XX

'' _COME ON!" I yell as Jackson knocks down Scott. Scott right away gets up and starts kicking ass at this, WOAH he just did some kind of side/back flip, Stiles has his curious face on. OH NO_.

XX

_''OK keep calm for what your about to see'' I whispered to myself. Knock, knock. ''Ray-Ray'' Stiles says excited. '' Stiles you know I hate that name.''_

_''exactly'' he smiles evilly. ''Anyway, the reason I called you, look at this I've been up all night doing all this research and I'm pretty sure Scott's a werewolf'' he looks at me expectantly. ''A werewolf what come on Stiles that's ridiculous'' I suck at lying. '' HA! you believe it too, so what do we do?''._

_'' OK well first we need to tell Scott and he's not gonna believe us I mean come on would you?'' I asked knowing the answer. ''YES!'' he yells. ''yeah but your on the crazy train so you would'' he looks at me with fake hurt ''Fine I'll call Scott''._

XX

_About a half an hour later Scott shows, ''Get in here'' me and Stiles yell ''Ginyx you owe me a hot chocolate''. Ignored ''What is this about the body did they find out who did it?" poor Scott he has no idea '' No they're still questioning people even Derek Hale'' Stiles says and my heart jumps at the mention of Derek. ''Oh yeah the guy in the woods'' the hot guy in the woods ha good thing they can't read my mind. ''Yeah yeah but that's not it OK'' Stiles is getting annoyed ''What then?''_

_'' Remember the joke from the other day, Not a joke anymore'' Scott looks lost '' The Wolf? The bite in the woods'' my mind flows back to the red eyes._

_(Flashback)_

_'What a pretty little thing i have big plans for you' That voice I know that voice, Blurred images, Screaming people, Flames._

_(End of flashback)_

_''WOAH! SCOTT STOP!'' I scream as I see Scott holding Stiles up against the wall ready to punch him, ''AAGH'' Scott screams as he lets Stiles go. I wait till Scott is gone before I speak ''Stiles the chair'' I whisper as I see claw marks ''We are so screwed'' we say together._

XX

_''MOM'' I hear Scott yell ''What's wrong?'' And of course I run in and nothing's wrong, Ew except my brother in nothing but a towel. ''I'm just gonna go'' I say as I run back to my room ''what to wear, what to wear''. I just go with Black skinny jeans, A Dark purple tank that shows a little stomach, Grey ankle boots about 4 inch heel, And a little black swede shoulder jacket. Make up purple and silver smokey eye just a chap stick on the lips and no blush, Hair straight and just dyed the ends brighter red earlier. I look over my self in the mirror pleased with how I look I say '' Its go time''._

_XX_

_Stiles picked me up about 20 minutes later. When I got in his geep he tried to act all James bond and I just lost it I couldn't stop laughing._

_XX_

_We arrived at the party 15 minutes later and I'm kinda judgy when it comes to the party's so here's my checks. Good music? Check, Lots of people? Check, And some sluttyness? Check. Jackson and Lydia are pretty much dry humping each other less than 5 feet from us. Stiles looks Disgusted/Upset, What he see's in her I will never know.''I'm gonna go look for Scott'' I yell to Stiles ''I'll go look that way call me if you find him'' Stiles yelled back._

_After looking for a good bit Something strange or should I say someone strange shows up. ''Derek!'' He seemed to have heard me because he looked over at me. I walk halfway to him He walks the rest not looking pleased Geez does he ever smile. I stop and he just stares at me, Everything happens so quick after that his hands are on my waist and my arms are around the back of his neck ''So crash high school party's often?'' I ask looking away could I be more geeky, ''No'' he almost growls. 'Why is she trying to talk to me? Shes here for the same reason as me' Hes thinking ''What reasons that?'' Oops out loud, OUT LOUD! ''What reason's what'' he asks, Quick just make something up ''Um why don't you crash high school party s more often?'' I giggled. He looks unimpressed ''ALLISON!'' I yell thankful for the distraction. ''I gotta go'' I turn around and hes gone ''Raven right?'' I nod '' Scott's told me about you'' she explains. ''Where is he?'' I ask ''I don't know he just took off'' she says upset. '' Hes not usually like this I promise and he really likes you, don't be too hard on him'' By this time we're outside and our car is gone, '' Can I give you girls a ride?'' OH OH I know that voice, OH NO I know that voice. I turn around and Derek's there,'' Um'' Allison mumbles '' Sorry how rude of me I'm a friend of Scott's my name is Derek''._

_''No-'' He cuts me off with a glare and gives me a shut up and play along look, ''Yeah, Sure'' I say to him and Allison._

_XX_

_The car ride was awkward to say the least after we dropped Allison off, ''My house is just round here'' I say pointing to the left ''I know'' he says then mumbles to himself ''great just great''._

_''How do you know? And what the hell was that back there about being Scott's friend?'' I ask annoyed, ''Just drop it before I make you walk''. And I shut up its cold and I really don't wanna walk, 5 excruciating minutes later he drops me off and I barely get the door shut before he speeds of ''Bye to you too'' I grumble._

_Wait the car is here I rush in looking for Scott but hes not here.'' You know what? I'm going to bed I'll deal with his ass tomorrow.'' Again why must I talk to myself, Maybe I'm the one riding the crazy train not Stiles._

_After Stripping down to my underwear and tank I crawl into bed and drift off._

_So that's episode 1 finished. Derek's a bit of a jerk huh._

_-Ray_


	4. Second Chance At First Line Part 1

___Scott's been acting weird today he has not spoken to me at all, Ooh lacrosse practice I can talk to Stiles he's definitely heard from him._

_''STILES!'' I yell he's sitting on the bench as always, ''Ray-Ray what's up?''_

_''1 DON'T CALL ME RAY-RAY! 2 Whats with Scott ? he hasn't spoken to me since yesterday'' I ask annoyed at him for calling me Ray-Ray, He sighs ''OK Scott ran into some trouble with hunters last night and one of them is Allison's father.'' My eyes go wide ''ALLISON' S FATHER!'' I yell ''SHH!'' he whisper-yells '' Yes Allison's father he shot Scott in the arm with a crossbow-''_

_''A CROSSBOW!'' I scream in disbelief ''Again shhh! yeah a crossbow, Now promise me you won't yell or scream again_ ''.

_''I promise'' He sighs '' OK Derek Hale is also a werewolf''_

_''WHA-'' I'm cut off with his hand over my mouth. He waits a while '' OK I'm gonna remove my hand and your gonna be calm got it'' he demands ''Mm hmm'' I mumble through his hand ''OK'' He removes his hand and I start screaming and everyone is looking at me like I'm crazy, ''SHHH!'' Too late I feel light headed and pass out._

XX

_''Is she gonna be OK?'' I hear Scott ask ''Yes she is going to be just fine, This kind of thing usually happens after a state of panic or big overreaction'' the nurse explains. ''Ow my head, what happened?'' The nurse, Scott, and Stiles turn their attention to me. '' Raven are you feeling OK any bumps or sickness your heads a little warm'' She asks as shes feeling my head. ''Yeah I'm fine just a little headache'' I say while trying to get up ''Woah take it easy Ray-Ray'' I growl as Stiles yet again uses that stupid name '' I'm gonna let that one pass for now''_

_'' Come on let's go home'' Scott grumbles Never would I have thought I would be so happy to go home, Oh wait I'm always happy to go home._

XX

_''Scott can I talk to you?'' I yell just as mom's coming out of his room'' Behave please'' She begs us.''Mom it's OK I'm just gonna ask Scott how practice was today.''_

_''OK love you''_

_'' You too!''_

_''So Allison's father shot you with a crossbow, He's a hunter hence the crossbow and Derek Hale is a freaking werewolf. And the reason you haven't spoken to me is?'' I ask trying to calm down '' Derek was at practice I shifted and even though no one saw I almost killed Stiles in the locker room and Derek saw everything, You are lucky this isn't you Raven Derek's gonna kill me'' He starts to panic'' Look we are gonna get through this but you have to be more careful.'' I sigh ''Stiles is video chatting you go talk to him I'm gonna call it a night'' I hug him and go back to my room._

_As I drop onto my bed I fall into dreamless slumber._

XX

 _I'm woken up not long after as I hear a bang I shoot up out of bed and put my lamp on, I listen closely to try and hear some thoughts and I hear Scott thinking 'Oh my god I'm gonna die.' So I run to Scott's room and see him Crouched on the floor breathing deeply, ''Are you OK?'' I ask worried by what I heard '' Yeah, yeah I'm good um Derek's really pissed at me he says if I play the game on Saturday he is gonna kill me himself_.''

_''So what if we figure out a way for you to play the game and not shift?''_

_'' I would say if you can do that I would be willing to try anything''_

_''But one more thing Stiles has to help, Deal?'' he gets up ''Deal''._

_I walk back to my room and close the door as soon as I turn around I yelp,''Derek?'' I ask the blue glowing eyes ''Hows the head?'' he asks '' It's fine, I didn't realize you cared'' I mumble the last part. '' I don't, its so I won't feel bad about this'' he shoves me up against the wall with his hand around my throat '' You make sure Scott doesn't play that game Saturday night or I will make sure you never walk again.'' He growls and his eyes flash, I gasp as I realize how close our faces are '' You won't hurt me the Alpha wants me remember?'' He looks confused '' How do you know about the Alpha?'' I tell him about the mass of fur and glowing red eyes. ''You just earned your right to keep walking'' I giggle at how stupid that sounds ''Um are you gonna let me go so I can get some rest?'' I point at his hand around my throat ''Goodnight'' he grumbles and I fall to the floor when I look up he's gone._

XX

_''What do you think they're talking about?'' I ask stiles '' Probably Jackson, I bet she's pissed at Scott for injuring him,'' I can tell she's pissed she's shooting daggers at him as she walks away from finishing her math problem,''Mr. McCall your not even close to solving your problem'' the teacher says annoyed 'Tell me about it' he thinks._

XX

_Me and Stiles see his dad talking to the princeable, Just as Scott closes his locker Stiles grabs him from behind and pulls him over to us. ''Tell me what they're saying'' Stiles demands, '' Curfew because of the body''_

_'' Unbelievable my dads out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out doing what he wants'' He's pissed._

_''Come on Stiles you don't know that''_

_''Who else in this town is a freaking werewolf huh? no one'' he whispers_

_''That you know of'' I say in a duh tone, he glares at me_

_'' We can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek ''_

_'' No but we can do something''._

_''Like what?''_

_'' I'm having no part in whatever it is ''_

_'' Fine Scott WE can find the other half of the body'' Stiles says hyping up ''Are you kidding!'' Scott yells as Me and Stiles walk away._

XX

_''Derek!'' I yell walking into the burned remains of the hale house, '' What are you doing here?'' I hear his voice and jump looking for him but see nothing, ''I came here to talk to you'',_

_'' What do you want'' He demands '' Well if you could show yourself that would be great so I'm not talking to air'' After a few minutes he steps out of the shadows upstairs. '' Yay wolfie finally shows''_

_''Wolfie'' he growls_

_'' Yeah why not?'' I ask smiling_

_''I don't like it''_

_'' Yeah well I don't like Ray-Ray but Stiles keeps calling me it'' he almost smiles,_

_Derek's head snaps up ''Stay here and keep quiet'' Then hes gone._

_''DEREK! DEREK!'' I hear Scott yell '' Stay away from her she doesn't know anything'' he yells again. ''Yeah what if she does? you think your buddy Stiles can just Google werewolves and now you have all the answers is that it? You don't get it but I'm looking out for you, Think about what could happen-''. I cant hear him anymore so i focus on thoughts 'What is he talking about I'm not that reckless' Scott's thinking and because Derek's talking I can't focus on him._

XX

_I turn around and Derek's back ''Shh hes still outside'' he mouths. A few minutes pass ''He's gone''_

_''Good now we can talk, Who is the dead girl?''_

_'' She was my sister'' I gasp and my heart jumps, ''you-your sis-sister'' I stutter, ''Yeah now if you agree to help me with your brother I will help you with the Alpha'' He asks hopeful ''OK'' That's all it takes and he smiles. '' I'm gonna go'' he just looks ahead, I lean up and kiss his cheek. He's frozen stiff ''Um I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that'' I blush he's still frozen, slowly he loosens up and mumbles ''It's fine'' He turns walks back up stairs and I turn and leave._

XX

_About halfway into the woods I take a deep breath I had been holding since I left the house, Its dark out by now and I'm hearing twigs snapping. I freeze when I hear growling I turn around and there is Mr. Red eyes looking at me, ''What do you want with me?'' I ask and it shakes like its laughing '' Will I ever see who you are?'' It does something like a shrug. '' Are you gonna kill me?'' I ask scared. ' No no is she crazy? I want her but not to kill her' He's thinking, then he takes off._

_So that's part 1 of episode 2._

  
_The Alpha doesn't want to kill her then what does he want, She made a move on Derek!_

  
_How will Scott react to Derek's scent on Raven? The XS mean scene change._

_-Ray_


	5. Second Chance At First Line Final

_I'm walking along the road I eventually found, And even though the Alpha is not going to hurt me I'm still shaking. ''RAVEN!'' I hear Scott shout, I look back and see Scott hanging out Stiles jeep window he looks like a dog. **Ha get it dog, werewolf** ''What the hell are you doing out here!'' Scott yells at me, I feel tears welling up in my eyes.''Scott'' I whisper and fall to my knees,''Raven!''He rushes to my side and hugs me ''I'm sor-sorry I know I shouldn't be out here'' I sob '' Please don't be mad at me'' I break down continue sobbing so Stiles comes to help get me in the geep. ''Come on dude we gotta get her inside she's shaking like crazy'' I think the Alpha shook me up more than I thought, '' Lie her down in the back'' As Scott lays me down I drift off._

XX

_Scott and Stiles found the other half of the body, ''He's not the killer!'' I yell for about the 6th time as we're standing outside Stiles's jeep. The police are here and we see Derek being brought out of his house in handcuffs, As they reach the police cruiser Derek looks over at me and Scott. He looks at Scott smug but when he turns to me I see hurt in his eyes, We see Stiles sneaking over to the car and I run over to the opposite side and get in. '' OK just so you know I'm not afraid of you''_

_''Stiles'' I growl, Derek glares at him ''OK maybe I am'' I smile. ''Doesn't matter, the girl you killed-''_

_'' Stiles he didn't kill her!'' Ignored '' She was a werewolf but she was a different kind wasn't she, I mean she could turn into an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that is that why you killed her?''_

_'' Stiles curiosity killed the kitty''_

_'' Well good thing I'm more of a bird person.'' I sigh throw my hands up and slouch in my seat. ''Why are you so worried about me when its your friend who's the problem, When he shifts on the field what do you think they're gonna do huh? just keep cheering him on I can't stop him from playing but you and Raven can'' He sits forward and looks Stiles in the eyes '' And trust me you want to'' He looks at me as Stiles gets dragged out the car. ''I'm so sorry Derek I tried to tell them before they called the cops '' I'm trying to stop them getting killed, '' It's fine they can't hold me I'll be out by tomorrow .'' I sneak out the other side and over to Scott, ''What were you thinking?'' he asks '' Look I just wanted to help keep you and Stiles alive''._

_''What do you mean?''_

_''Derek didn't kill her you idiot!'' I yell, ''How do you know what did you do?''_

_''I spoke to Derek I was in the house when you were there yelling about Derek staying away from Allison ''._

_''You know what let's just go I don't wanna yell at you but I am pissed.''_

_''Let's get outta here'' Stiles yells as he runs over to us._

XX

_''I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial'' Scott said while looking through his phone.''Maybe it's like a ritual or something like they bury you as a wolf, or maybe its like a special skill you have to learn'' He's getting hyper Scott's gonna blow. '' I'll put it on my to-do list'',_

_''Yeah mine too in case Derek decides to kill you for getting him arrested for something he didn't do by the way.'' Yeah I'm gonna rub it in their faces until I'm proven right and I can say I told you so, ''Maybe its different for girl werewolves''_

_''OK stop it!'' Scott yells. ''Stop what?'' Stiles asks confused ''Stop saying werewolf stop enjoying this so much''_

_''You OK?'' I ask worried at his outburst,''No no I'm not I'm so far from being OK'' he's getting angry it's like a panic attack/ I'm gonna kill you. ''Your going to have to accept this sooner or later Scott,'' Stiles is trying to reason ''No I can't '' Scott gasps ''Well your gonna have to''_

_''No I can't breath''_

_''The wolfsbane'' I whisper. ''Pullover''_

_''Why what's happening?'' Oh no, ''Stiles he's shifting'',_

_''you kept it!'' he yells ''What was I suppose to do with it?!''_

_''AGH, STOP THE CAR!'' he growls. Stiles jumps out the car like an idiot and throws the bag of wolfsbane away ''OK we're good-'' I look why he stopped ''He's gone''_

_''Scott! Scott ''_

_''We gotta go, NOW STILES!'' he gets in and we drive off._

XX

_''I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls'' He's on the phone to the cops this isn't gonna end well. ''Odd? like what?''the woman asks ''Like a strange person or dog like individual wondering the streets''._

_''I'm hanging up on you now''_

_'' NO NO WAIT WAIT!-''_

_''Goodbye'' He throws his phone down, '' Stiles it's OK we can find him just think where would he go?''_

_''Allison'' We both say._

XX

_I'm heading to the lacrosse game when someone pulls me to the side I look up and see those oh so familiar glowing blue eyes ''Derek! you're out'' yeah I'm legit happy to see him. ''Yeah they let me out because killer of body is animal and I'm not animal, well not to them anyway but still not the killer'' I giggle and he looks at me funny. ''Well I guess we have a game to get to''_

_''We?'' he asks ''Yeah we I guess but not together I thought you would want to keep an eye on Scott .''_

_''What are you hiding your heart keeps jumping'' I blush ''Its something we should really talk about later'' I'm starting to feel like a deer in the headlights, ''Sure later then'' And he's gone._

XX

_''MOM!'' I yell then when she looks over I point to the spot beside me ''Hey sweetie how do you think the game is gonna go?'' she has no idea '' Its probably gonna be brutal but I think we'll win''_

_''Mmm hmm'' she mumbles watching Scott he looks nervous._

_Less than a minute and Jackson tackles Scott so what do I do? What any good sister would do and use my powers to throw a ball at Jackson's injured shoulder very hard. ''AAGH!'' he screams but gets back up, unfortunately, Stiles looks over to me and smiles. 'I'm gonna kill him' i hear Derek think, I look to see why and I just barely see Scott's eyes glowing yellow. ''Oh no'' I whisper he's losing it ''Stiles!'' I yell he looks at me ''He's partly shifted''._

_After the shifting incident Scott really picked up his game he was scoring shot after shot, Stiles is chewing his glove by now and it doesn't help that the opposite team just passed us the ball on purpose. Scott scores a shot and it shoots a hole right through the goalies net. ''That was amazing!' I yell to my mom and Stiles, the game continues and Scott's still shifted 'Oh no Scott no' Stiles is thinking as he stands up. Scott scores the winning shot and Stiles jumps up ''oh my god'' he laughs, I see Scott rip off his glove and run off the field. ''Dad what's wrong?'' Stiles looks to his dad worried, ''Stiles Scott's shifted we have to go,_

_''You go I'll see what's up.''_

XX

_''Scott!'' I yell and come to a stop as I see him and Allison kissing, Go baby bro! I cheer to myself. ''Scott!'' Stiles comes up behind me he sees what I saw and high fives me. ''Hey Raven, Stiles'' Allison smiles and walks away. Scott walks over to us smiling like an idiot ''I kissed her'' hes blushing ''we saw''._

_''She kissed me''_

_''yeah saw that too'', Scott's talking about it maybe not being too bad as a werewolf and Stiles explains about Derek being let out. ''I TOLD YOU SO!'' I yell at them._

_(On the field)_

_Jackson is still out on the field and sees Scott's glove on the ground, He looks closer and see's holes in the fingers. He looks up and Derek is staring at him with no emotion then he walks away._

_That is the end of episode 2._

_More of the Alpha next episode and Derek starts being a little nicer to Raven._

_Hope you enjoy._

_\- Ray._


	6. Pack Mentality Part 1

_Flames, people screaming and hunters laughing at there pain. That's what my dreams were full of, I wake up crying I can't believe they could just do that. I hear noise's outside my room ''Mom! Scott!'' I yell, the door opens to a tired looking Scott ''Sco-Scott?'' I sob. He seems to come out of it ''Raven?'' I nod ''What's wrong? why are you crying?'' He comes over and sits beside me '' I um I had a grudge dream you know I'm terrified of that'' I lied ''Yeah I know'' He hugs me. ''Try go back to sleep you look wrecked'' I laugh ''well don't sugar coat it''. He goes to his room and I try to think about other things as I doze off._

_XX_

_''Then I wake up and I'm sweating like crazy, I've never had a dream like that.''_

_''I have usually ends a little differently '' Gross '' STILES! I did not need to know about you in bed.'' I shudder, ''Yeah I second that'' Scott agrees._

_''OK fine, noted let me take a guess here.'' I tuned out I really want this day to end, Me and Derek haven't spoken yet so I wanna go see him and tell him about the Alpha after I left his. ''HEY!'' Scott and Stiles just ran off, ''ugh talk later then!'' I guess I'll go talk to Danny, Danny's my best friend and he's gay so I can talk boys with him._

_I walk to the back of the school he's usually here ''huh weird'' so off to class then._

_Since I couldn't find Danny I headed to chemistry and of course I was late, ''Miss McCall so nice of you to finally join us'' Ugh Mr Harris has his ass hat on today, ''Sorry I was looking for the nurse I hit my head'' total lie but hey if it gets him off my back then I don't care. ''Just go sit down'' Hes a little calmer._

_I sit beside Stiles ''Ate it'' I catch Stiles say ''Raw?'' Scott looks horrified, ''no you stopped to bake it in the whole werewolf of it all''_

_'' Mr. Stilinski is that your idea of a hushed whisper?'' Stiles looks like a kicked puppy ''Perhaps you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance yes?''_

_''No'' Stiles complains. Mr. Harris points to the left for Scott and right for Stiles ''Let me know if the separation gets to be too much''_

_''Ha'' Stiles looks at Harris smug. ''Hey I think they found something!'' a girl yells and we all rush to the window, There's a guy on a stretcher and we scream as he suddenly jumps up. ''See he's not dead, dead guys can't do that''_

_''Stiles I did that.''_

_XX_

_''Oh my god I'm starving'' I say as we head to an empty table ''But dreams aren't memories''Stiles is confused ''Then it wasn't a dream, something happened last night and I can't remember what.''_

_''But what makes you so sure Derek has all the answers?'' Stiles asks '' Because! During the full moon he wasn't changed he was in complete control" I can't wait to see where this goes, I'm knocked out of that thought by Lydia sitting at our table, ''Figure out what?'' she asks ''Oh um just homework" Scott says trying to act cool, Stiles turns to me ''Why is she sitting with us?" I shrug then everyone else starts sitting at our table too ''Danny!" I get up and hug him ''Where were you? I was looking for you earlier"I ask worried " I had to go to the nurse I have a sore neck"._

_"just a pulled muscle i bet" I need to get outta here " know what else sounds fun stabbing myself in the face with this fork" Jackson says as he points a fork at his face "hey I'll do it" he just glares at me "fine but the offer will stay there" Scott and Allison are talking about there double date "Hey guys I'm gonna go I'm not feeling to great'' Scott looks worried and Stiles knows I'm lying ''Need help?'' Allison asks " No no I'll manage I just need some air"._

_That's part 1 of episode 3_

_In the next chapter, Raven tells Derek about that night with the Alpha. And something happens that you may or may not expect._

_Hope you enjoyed._

_-Ray_


	7. Pack Mentality Final

___I hid behind Derek's house as Scott was asking him about the injured bus driver ''Am I gonna kill someone?'' Scott's worried "Probably" WOW way to be blunt Derek. "Look I can help you remember, I can show you how to control the shift even on a full moon but it's not gonna come for free"_

_"what do you want?" Scott asks tiredly. ''You'll find out but for now, I'm gonna give you what you want go back to the bus, go inside see it feel it let your senses remember for you."_

"That's it just go back" I feel something watching me and I look around and see something glowing in the distance, Red eyes! ' Miss me?' I shake my head and close my eyes when I open them he's gone "No you wanna know if you'll hurt her".

_"You can come out now!'' Derek yells to me, I jump "Ho-how did you know I was here?" I blush "Because unlike your brother I use my senses". he replies smugly "I'm here to have that talk we were supposed to have after the game". He looks shocked I remembered, ''Come in then" he points to the door. " After I left here when I asked you who the girl was something happened."_

_"What?" he looks at me impatient "Um I was in the woods and got lost so I was walking and I heard twigs snapping and growling-''_

_''Wait was it the alpha?''He looks confused '' Well if you let me finish. I turned around and saw the red eyes and fur so I asked what do you want with me and it kinda laughed. Then I asked will I ever see who you really are and it shrugged and then I finally asked are you gonna kill me and it growled like it was offended.''_

_''So hes not gonna kill you? Raven, I have an idea of what he might want and your not gonna like it.'' I take a breath ''OK tell me''_

_'' I think he may want you as a mate''. I start to shake ''Hey'' Derek whispers and then does something I never expected. Derek Hale is hugging me! ''shh calm down, Raven I promise you the Alpha will never get his hands on you like that I'm going to kill him I swear to you.'' After a few moments I calm down and Derek slowly releases me, I look up into his eyes and he leans down and kisses me. OH MY GOD DEREK HALE IS KISSING ME! My eyes slowly close and I start to kiss back, I run my fingers through his hair and give a small tug he growls and it's a good growl, not the I'm gonna kill you one. We break apart both breathing hard, ''Wow'' I say breathless ''Yeah'' he says his eyes are wide and almost black ''I'm gonna give you a ride home don't want you to run into the Alpha again''._

_XX_

_We are driving along so just as he turns on to my street I thought now is as good a time as any, ''Derek?''_

_''mm'' Hes calm good. ''When we were outside your house you lied or your senses aren't very good.''_

_''How so?'' he asks ''When I was hiding I saw the Alpha'' He slams on the breaks and i jolt forward ''WHAT!'' he screams ''I um when I was outside your house I saw glowing red eyes'' Hes red with rage and his eyes are glowing ''Why didn't you yell or say anything'' he growls I'm thinking about taking my chances and making a run for it, ''Scott would have known I was there'' i whisper ''SO WHAT!'' he yells I take my chances and bolt out the car, I run to my house and barely get in._

_I run straight to my room, ''RAVEN!'' I hear Scott yell '' I'm fine Scott I'm going to bed'' I whisper knowing he can hear me, I slowly get up and change into my pj's '' OK night!'' he yells back, I get into bed and just as I put the light off and get comfy the bed goes down on the other side. I turn around and Derek's there ''What are you doing here Scott will hear you'' I yell/whisper. ''He's in the shower'' he replies ''Why did you run?'' I cower into the covers '' You were so angry I didn't know if I was safe'' I say hiding my face '' Of course you were safe I was angry with the Alpha not you''_

_''But your face almost shifted, I was scared OK'' He looks like I just slapped him. He relaxes and lays down he pulls me to him and I fall asleep._

_XX_

_''Raven wake up!'' I hear Derek yell ''Mmm what'' I open my eyes and he looks mad. ''The driver died, I have to go Scott's going to come looking for me and before you say anything no I didn't kill him''. I put the covers over my face ''Get up your coming with me'' I jump up ''But what about Scott?" He growls ''Just come on I will deal with Scott'' I groan ''Fine!''_

XX

_''I'm tired'' I whine ''Look when we get to my house I need you to stay upstairs, Hes going to be mad and if he loses control then I don't want you near him.''_

_''Can I doze off till we get there at least?'' He mumbles something but says yes._

_XX_

_I'm woken back up by Derek opening the car door ''Get up'' He growls, ''I am calm yourself'' I grumble. We walk into his house and he leads me upstairs and shows me where to hide ''He's coming stay here'' he orders, Then he's gone_

_''Derek I know your here! I know what you did!" Scott yells hes pissed ''I didn't do anything" Wow how did he get his voice like that it's like a booming whisper. "You killed him!" Oh no hes coming up, I look over and Derek tells me to stay put with freaking hand signals. "He died''._

_''Like your sister died?'' Low blow Scotty, ''My sister was missing I came here looking for her.''_

_''You found her'' Scott says he's getting too cocky ''I FOUND HER IN PIECES, BEING USED AS BAIT TO CATCH ME!'' wow hes mad, ''I think you killed them both and I'm gonna tell everyone starting with the sheriff'' Scott's at the top of the stairs now. Oh no no no please don't see me please don't see me, Derek runs behind Scott and throws him down the stairs. I hear a bang and peak around Derek's been thrown through the wall and Scott's fully transformed. I climb down the back ''That was cute'' Derek says taking his jacket off, I look around again and gasp Derek's shifted and unlike Scott you can still tell that is pretty much Derek. He growls and the fight is on between Derek and Scott, He slams Scott into the wall and throws him over a table Scott moves before Derek can reach him. Derek then punches Scott in the face and throws him to the other side of the room. Derek growls and slides across a table then kicks Scott, not gonna lie it was kind of awesome he then backflips off a wall and Scott hits him with a boat ore. Why is that in the house? Derek grabs Scott and slams him into the ground 3 times, He then kicks Scott over a chest and as Scott jumps at him Derek slices his chest._

_They both change back and are breathing heavy. " I didn't kill him neither of us did its not your fault and its not mine"_

_"WHAT! this is all your fault you ruined my life!''_

_''No I didn't.''_

_''Your the one who bit me'' Scott's still mad. ''No I'm not''._

_''WHAT!'' he screams '' I'm not the one who bit you'' Derek snarls._

_I come out of my hiding spot and Derek looks at me like what the hell are you doing, I shrug while Scott's remembering. ''How much did you see?''_

_''All of it''_

_''It had to be done'' he says apologetically '' I know I'm not mad at you or anything I just want us to deal with the Alpha.'' ''There's another'' Scott says coming out of it '' its called an Alpha, its the most dangerous of our kind you and I we're betas. This thing is more powerful and more animal than either of us, My sister came here looking for him now I'm trying to find him but I don't think I can do it without you.''_

_"Why me?'' Scott mumbles ''Because he's the one that bit you your part of his pack'' I say and Scott looks at me ''When did you get here?''_

_''Later Scotty'' I say smiling '' It's you Scott your the one he wants''._

_(outside)_

_Red eyes glow in the trees, the Alpha knows._

_That's episode 3._

The Alpha and raven talk more in the next chapter. Also Raven and Derek get closer.

-Ray


	8. Magic Bullet Part 1

___I realized I should have done this at the beginning so,_ _Disclaimer: I only own Raven nothing else._

_"AAWOOO" I wake up with a jump ''The Alpha'' I whisper ''Scott!''_

_Nothing._

_I feel a pull and I find myself running, The next thing I know I'm behind an abandoned building._

_I hear a growl behind me and I turn to see a pissed off Derek ''What the hell are you doing here!'' He whisper/yells ''I don't know, I heard a howl then I'm here'' Great hes still angry ''It was like an invisible pull''_

_'It must be the link from the Alpha to mate' He thinks. His head snaps up as does mine, The Alpha is on the rooftops glaring at us. BANG ''Dammit'' Derek curses ''What?'' He looks at me eyes flashing ''Hunters'' He snarls then hes off running after the Alpha._

_''Raven?'' I look back and see Scott so that's where he went ''Um h-hey Scott'' hes mad ''HEY SCOTT? REALLY?'' he screams and I flinch BANG, I hear a thump behind us ''Derek!'' I yell he has a gunshot wound in his arm. ''I'm fine'' he growls ''AAWOOO'' we turn to see the Alpha running into the Darkness ''So Der-'' he's gone ''Does he do that around you too?'' I ask Scott, He nods._

_''Scott?'' He's to busy listening to the hunters so I look around and I get pulled into a building._

_''Wha-''_

_'Shh, it's just me' that deep voice oh no, I take a breath ''Red Eyes'' I say and he looks at me like I have a second head. 'Red eyes?' He mumbles I gasp as he starts to nuzzle my neck ''I d-don' t know your name'' He growls in understanding 'It'll do for now'._

_''Wh-what do you w-want?'' I'm getting scared, 'I want to know how you can hear me or do you not realize you have been talking to my thoughts' Oh my God I'm so stupid ''Um I have certain gifts''_

_'Like what?'he asks ''I-i can r-read m-m-minds'' his eyes light up 'Really' hes pleased and again nuzzles me. 'The other reason I got you just now is you smell too much like Derek so I'm marking you as mine'._

_''Raven!'' I hear Scott ''I better go'' He nods and lets me go._

_''Raven!'' Scott yells ''I'm here sorry I wondered off'' He sniffs the air ''Who's scent is that? it's all over you'' His eyes flash ''Scott I'm tired please drop it we can talk later'' He growls but agrees anyway._

_XX_

_''AAHH!'' I scream as I get into bed Derek's on my chair, He flinches ''Raven you OK?'' Scott's worried ''Yeah a spider crawled on my face but I'm good''_

_''you're such a girl'' I lie down and Derek just stares at me ''What is that smell?'' he sniffs around ''What smell?'' I giggle and act dumb, he rolls his eyes and glares at me ''Why were you really out there-''_

_''I told you! if you don't believe me just listen to my heart'' He nods for me to go on ''I heard a howl and then I felt like I was being pulled by something I couldn't see'' He grunts ''fine your telling the truth'' I let out a breath ''good can i go to bed now PLEASE'' I whine ''Yes'' he mumbles and jumps out the window. ''Phew'' I sigh and go to sleep._

_XX_

_''Danny'' I whisper ''Yeah?'' he asks ''Can we do boy talk later? please'', He smiles ''sure''._

_'Boy talk' I hear a familiar voice, Derek? ''Excuse me'' the teacher looks at me ''Can I go to the bathroom? please'' She nods._

_''AAGH!'' Jackson? I hide and hear someone getting closer 3.2.1. I grab the person_

_''Wolfie?'' He groans ''Woah Derek your as pale as a ghost'' He looks really bad ''I-I was s-shot it was a dif-different kind of bu-bullet it not he-healing'' he pants, ''We gotta find the bullet they used'' I shake. ''How do you know that?'' I Just look away, he grabs my chin and makes me look at him ''How?'' he growls ''I had a friend a while back that's how I know'' I look into his eyes he believes me and moves closer, just as our lips are inches from touching BRIIIIIINNNGG the bell goes and Derek clutches his head ''Take me to Scott '' I nod and help him up ''Scott here we come'' I grumble and he chuckles._

_''Stiles jeep he'll do for now'' I pant Derek's really heavy, We walk in front of the jeep and Derek puts his hand up to stop the car if Stiles didn't I hear a screech and Scott comes running over ''What the hell?''he glares at me and Derek ''Scott no time to explain we need to get him in the jeep'' Stiles then runs out ''What's wrong with him?'' Stiles asks as Derek falls to the ground. ''I was shot'' Derek explains it all OH MY FREAKING GOD these horns are driving me nuts ''pft pft pft'' The horns all go quiet and there's smoke everywhere ''What the hell?'' I ask apparently no one.''OK let's get him in the jeep'' Finally._

_That is part 1 What made the horns stop? Why didn't Raven tell Derek and Scott about the Alpha? The friend from a while back won't be revealed until Season 3 but they were really close._

_Thanks for reading -Ray_


	9. Magic Bullet Part 2

_"Raven, The horns was that you?" I stay quiet "How could that have been her?" Derek's confused good. "I don't know Stiles" I try and keep a steady voice. "Hey try not to bleed out on my seats, we're almost there" I climb over onto Derek's lap being careful of his arm of course."Almost were?" Derek asks "Your hou-"_

_"What! Stiles are you crazy you can't take him there" I start to look over Derek's arm "WOAH STILES!" I scream as the car jolts to the right. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your magic bullet? huh are you dying?"_

_"No i have a last resort" He mumbles ''What do you mean what last resort!'' I pull up Derek's sleeve "Oh my god what is that is it contagious, you know you should probably just get out" I groan "Stiles'' I growl "Start the car or I'm gonna rip your throat out, with my teeth" Aww wolfie trying to be mean "Stiles, I can drive and I'm sure I'm stronger than you do the math" He sighs and we're moving again._

_XX_

_A few very painful hours later Scott finally calls "Scott please tell me you found it'' Derek grunts " You know your not actually that heavy"I Laugh " try telling Stiles that" He looks confuzzled **My version of confused** "Hey we promised to never speak of that again" he whines "And by the way he's starting to smell" I Glare at Stiles. ''Like what?" I hear Scott ask "Like Death"_

_"Scott where do we take him!" I yell " How are you feeling?"_

_"Except the pain, I'm just peachy" I slap his good arm "Don't get snarky with me I'm the one who actually cares" I mumble low enough so only he hears. He looks at me and half smiles, "You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you'' Stiles hands the phone to Derek "If you don't find it I'm dead'' I shake my head ''No''_

_''The Alpha calls you out against your will and he's gonna do it again, either you kill with him or he kills you. Its a right of passage into his pack Find the bullet''._

_"So where are we taking him?'' Stiles looks over at me and smiles ''The vet'' I burst out laughing._

_Will Derek and Raven get together? What will Scott and Stiles think if they do or more importantly what will the Alpha do?_

_-Ray_


	10. Magic Bullet Final

_"Is there a key or do we have to break a window?'' I pant, I'm holding Derek up again! Seriously Stiles hes not gonna kill you for helping. ''There is a key its um-'' he looks under the doormat ''-Here''_

_''Great now Derek please plonk your ass somewhere that's not me'' Derek shifts from me and throws himself on a huge bag of dog food *Ha dog food get it* "Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?'' Ooh, I know this "Its a rare form of wolfsbane'' I answer proudly. ''He needs to bring me the bullet''_

_''Why?''Stiles asks_

_''Because I'm gonna die without it''._

_''Nope your not I have a plan''_

_''What plan?'' I tap my nose and walk to the entryway no way am I carrying him again._

_I walk into the examination room after I avoided carrying Derek - ''Oh my god!'' I whisper about 5 feet in front of me is a shirtless Derek, He looks up and smirks at me. I shake my head and go over to the drawers ''Derek this probably isn't the most clever plan but here'' I throw him a blue piece of rubber **I don't know what the proper name for it is** And he looks at me like I read his mind, No i didn't this time ''Are you thinking cut my arm off?''_

_''Um yeah''_

_''Great is that the plan you were talking about?''_

_''Yup''_

_''That was my last resort''_

_''Oh great I have a psycho and a best friend who think alike, This is very bad.'' Stiles is in panic mode he knows that hes doing the gross part, I continue looking through the drawers ''Found it!'' I hold up an electric saw ''Stiles'' i put on my pouty face and hand him the saw, He turns it on ''Woah no nope nada I am not doing that'' I glare at him ''What if you bleed to death?''he asks Derek ''It'll heal if it works'' Derek's trying to tie the rubber around his bicep with his teeth ''Ugh give me that'' I take over and tie it properly ''Look I don't know if I can do this'' Derek and I both groan. ''Why not?'' we say together ''Well the cutting of the flesh the sawing of the bone and especially the BLOOD!'' he whines and his voice goes high ''You faint at the sight of blood?''_

_''No but I might at the sight of a CHOPPED OF ARM''_

_''OK how's this either you cut off my arm or I'm gonna cut off your head'' he growls '' Ok you know I'm so not buying your threats anymore-'' Derek lunges and grabs him by the shirt ''Derek'' I warn him, Just as I do he throws up black chunky blood ''Holy god what the hell is that?'' Stiles moans disgusted '' It's his body trying to heal its self''_

_''Yeah well it's not doing a very good job'' I hold Derek's arm ''Now you gotta do it now''_

_''I honestly don't think I can''_

_''JUST DO IT!'' Stiles jumps ''OK here we go'' I prepare to hold Derek still._

_''STILES! RAVEN!'' I sigh in relief as we hear Scott ''What the hell are you doing?!'' he yells ''Oh Scott you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares''_

_''Oh man up Stiles, Maybe only half a lifetime" smile to ease the mood. ''Did you get it?'' Derek gets back up ''Yeah'' Scott passes him the bullet ''What are you gonna do with it?''_

_''I'm gon- I'm gonna-'' He passes out and the bullet rolls into a drain ''Dammit'' I run to Derek ''Come on wolfie wake up'' I say as I'm shaking him ''Please wake up I promised I'd help you'' I lean down to try and hear a heartbeat its weak but there. ''come back to me'' I kiss him ''I got it!'' Scott yells just as Derek's eyes open ''Oh thank god'' I whisper as me and stiles help him up ''Give me it'' Derek pants as he bites off the bullet cap and he taps out the powder **Raven has learned some new tricks it will all be clearer in the next chapter** Flames, Flames I think and the powder lights on fire we all look confused, after it stops sizzling Derek pushes it into the wound._

_''AAAGHHH!'' He screams ''AAARRROOOOWW!'' Oh my god that's loud I cover my ears as Derek howls and the wound disappears. ''That was awesome!Yes!'' Stiles geeks out ''Shut it'' I say uncovering my ears ''Are you OK?'' Scott asks ''Except the agonizing pain''_

_''I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health''. Derek stands up and glares at Stiles ''OK we saved your life so that means your gonna leave us alone-''_

_Stiles pulls me to the side while they're talking ''How are you doing this new stuff? I thought read minds and move things was it''_

_''I don't know I just remember the horns driving me nuts and the gun powder needed to be lit or it wouldn't work'' He nods ''Look I'm gonna check my old books and see if they can tell me anything''_

_''Raven'' Derek yells ''Yeah?''_

_'' You're coming with us'' I don't ask where I just go._

_XX_

_We pull up outside the hospital ''What are we doing here?''_

_''Hey!'' I yell as Derek makes us run after him into the building._

_A few minutes later we come to a room with a man in a wheelchair ''Who is he?'' Scott asks ''Peter Hale'' I mumble ''How do you know that?'' Derek looks at me '' I don't know it just popped into my head.''_

_''He's my uncle'' Derek continues_

_''Is he a-''_

_''He was now he's barely even human''_

_'Ah my nephew if only he could hear me'_

_''You tell me what justifies this'' Derek spins the wheelchair around to face us. I'm too shocked by the burns to listen to Derek._

_''What are you doing in here?'' a nurse yells ''We were just leaving'' Derek grabs me and Scott, and we're pulled out the door._

_He drives us home, but before I get out he pulls me back and whispers ''leave the window open'' I nod my head and run inside._

_Sorry to leave it here I don't wanna write any more in this chapter._

_So Raven's new gifts will be explained in the next chapter but fair warning as we go through the story she will develop more as she gets older she's 16 and a half the now. Why does Derek want the window open? Until next time_

_-Ray_


	11. The Tell Part 1

___I got into my room and opened the window right away then went into the bathroom to change I put on a pair of loose butterfly shorts and a black tank, I washed my make up off and put some chapstick on. I grabbed my plaid housecoat and went back to my room, ''Raven can we talk?'' I jump and I have no idea why I jumped I expected Derek to be there ''Sure''_

_''Thanks um for helping me and I guess caring'' he looks away ''Don't thank me for helping or caring any normal person would'' I go sit on my bed Indian style. ''I have a few questions though''_

_''Ask away''_

_''The horns? how did they blow up I'm assuming it was you, I heard you and Stiles talking'' I look him in the eyes ''I don't know how the horns stopped''_

_''The flames for the bullet?''_

_''No idea''_

_''You are lying to me, I can hear your heartbeat''_

_''Fine but can't you just trust me for now until I figure things out?'' He looks down ''2 days then you tell me everything, Deal?'' I scoff ''No''_

_''Why?''_

_''I'm not a threat Derek, Scott doesn't even know the only person that does is Stiles'' His eyes flash ''TELL ME!'' He roars ''No'' I growl and Derek goes flying out the window. I look down at him_

_''When I'm ready I will tell you Until then don't ever think you scare me''. I slam the window shut and go back to my bed ''RAVEN!'' Scott comes barging into my room ''I'm fine Scott me and Derek just had a disagreement,''_

_''About what?''_

_''Hes still upset from being shot so when I told him I wouldn't help with the alpha he lost it'' I lie_

_Scott groans ''What could you do about the Alpha?''_

_''Yeah there's a talk we need to have''._

_XX_

_''So you're his mate?'' Scott's half shifted he's not happy, I explained everything._

_''Yes and Derek wants to use that bond as leverage''_

_''But you're not gonna let him? Right?''_

_''If Derek's determent enough I don't think I have a choice''_

_'There is always a choice' he thinks_

_''Go to bed Scott get some rest it was a long day'' He nods and walks out._

_I get into bed and Scream into my pillow, I lie on my side and fall asleep facing the window._

_(Dream)_

_''What's wrong you said yes did you not think I would bite you?" He smirks_

_"I thought you would have given me a choice" I growl and flash my eyes I charge at the Alpha stupid I am immediately made aware as he grabs me and throws me to the ground, "You said you would be mine Raven what did you think would happen!" I growl and try to attack him again "Not this!" He growls and throws me to the side again" You are mine now Raven" He snarls and pounces on me. " I am never going to be yours after this" I pant "That's what you think Raven" He growls and runs off._

_(End of dream)_

_I wake up great psycho Alpha is in more of my dreams now Ugh'' It's 6:30 so I get up and have a nice hot shower._

_I get out and dry off. I put on some black lace underwear and matching bra, Some black skinny jeans and a black tank with a silver sequin cross on it. A pair of black knee high boots with a 3-inch heel, Usual make up a mood ring and my necklace and bracelets. I take my hair out of the towel and blow dry it, I cool down and use my straighteners to curl my hair. I take a look in the mirror and since I'm satisfied I go downstairs to make breakfast for me, mom and Scott when they wake up._

_That's part 1 of episode 5 I know it's short but I hope it's OK. I know I missed out the house scene with Scott and Derek so after Derek was done with Raven Scott didn't go to bed he went with Derek to the video store. Any questions at all feel free to ask and I will try to answer as soon as possible_

_-Ray_


	12. The Tell Final

___I sit down and start eating my pancakes, Scott comes downstairs looking like a zombie ''Hey I made pancakes'' His face lights up and he grabs some._

_''Raven these are awesome'' he says with a mouthful of food, ''Um after you went to bed I left with Derek he had a lead on the Alpha'' he says cautiously testing my reaction._

_''Mmm What did you find out?''_

_''He killed the video store guy and scared Jackson. Lydia was in the car so when the EMTs were checking on her she was pretty shaken up.''_

_''What about the Alpha?'' He looked down ''He was gone when we got there.''_

We sat for a few more minutes in comfortable silence, Scott's head snaps up ''Moms up'' she comes running down the stairs.

_''Oh there you are, I was worried" She looks around ''Ooh pancakes''_

_''Help yourself '' she looks at me ''What did you two do?''_

_'' Nothing can't I just cook my family breakfast?'' I pout offended_

_We continue eating for a bit then Stiles peeps his horn, I walk out Scott trailing behind ''Hey Ray-Ray, Zombie'' I laugh as Scott growls at Stiles, I get in the front Scott in the back and we're off 'Please let this day go by quick' I think to myself._

_XX_

_''As you all know parent/Teacher conferences are tonight, Students below a c average are required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment " Harris stops by Stiles ''Has anyone seen Scott McCall ?''_

_'' Subtle Harris" I whisper and Stiles almost chokes on his highlighter cap._

_Me and Stiles shake our heads, Jackson comes in and of course, Harris goes and sucks up to his favorite student._

_''Everyone start reading chapter 9, Mr. Stilinski its chemistry not a coloring book.'' Stiles spits out the cap and catches it ''Nice'' I smile and high five him._

_''Danny?'' I whisper ''mm''_

_''I'm really sorry I ditched you a few days ago''_

_'' It's cool I got your note'' What note?_

_''Still I wanted to apologize in person'' He nods and goes back to his book._

_''Hey Danny?'' Stiles?_

_''What?'' he mumbles ''Can I ask you a question?''_

_''No'' Ha in your face Stiles_

_''Well I'm going to anyway'' Of course you are ''hmph'' Danny sighs_

_I look out the window and in between the trees I see ''Red eyes'' I whisper_   
_''What are you doing here?''_

_'I just wanted to see my Beautiful mate' I inwardly blush '' OK you saw me now leave''I see him show his teeth 'Do not try and order me or things will go very badly for you' He looks around and leaves ''Earth to Ray Ray'' Stiles jokes from the floor "Why are you on the floor?'' He groans ''I asked Danny if he finds me attractive'' I burst out laughing and Harris turns and glares at me ''S-Sorry'' I choke out during giggles. ''Hey Danny ?'' He groans ''what?''_

_''Can I see the note?'' He looks confused but nods_

_After fishing through his bag he pulls out a small piece of paper ''Here'' he says as he hands me it. I open it and clear as day it says 'Sorry for bailing on you something came up my mom needed me hope we can still do boy talk another time'. That's not my writing I fold it and put it in my pocket._

_XX_

_''Ugh finally" Stiles groans ''Are you going to see Lydia?'' I ask_

_''Yeah are you coming with?''_

_''No I'm going and please don't be mad to see Derek '' He glares but says nothing and walks away ''Bye to you too!'' I yell after him._

_XX_

_I go a different way so Derek won't expect me, CREAK! I flinch but Derek doesn't show, So I continue and walk into the house I freeze as I see Derek doing pull-ups topless '' Enjoying the show?'' he grunts ''No'' I growl_

_''Then why are you here?'' I stay quiet and he stops working out ''Why are you here'' he growls each word ''I'm sorry'' he looks at me with flashing eyes._

_''I'm sorry I threw you out the window but I'm not telling you anything because I haven't had time to figure it out myself yet'' Derek takes a minute to think it through._

_''Apology accepted " I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck ''I really am sorry'' I whisper in his ear, he stiffens I pull back and look up at him ''Wha-'' he cuts me off by crashing his lips onto mine. I gasp and he takes this opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth we fight for dominance and as he wins he pulls back he drags me to the back of the house, ''Wait here'' he says breathless. He disappears and I hear some thoughts 'Why the hell are we here? he told us to wait' an older man thinks 'im gonna die' a younger man thinks 'now why is he hiding' a woman thinks. 'Kate' i hear Derek growl ''AAGH!'' a man screams ''Haha'' The woman Kate laughs I hear Derek growl and gunshots go off, I'm picked up and the Hale house soon becomes a blur._

_About 5 minutes of running and Derek finally puts me down ''You OK?'' he asks '' Yeah, are you?'' I ask ''No, the hunters didn't kill my sister the Alpha did'' he pants and I wrap my arms around him once again ''You should have let me do something '' I tell him ''like what!'' he yells, I push him off and throw him into a tree ''Like that Derek '' He growls and lunges for me I quickly dodge and as I'm about to run he grabs me and smashes me against his chest, ''you know I'm getting really tired of that'' he growls in my ear ''Oh I'm sorry I thought you asked'' I say in the most innocent voice I could muster. He spins me around and his lips meet mine once more, I tug on his hair and he groans I'm learning that's a weak spot He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he pushes me up against the tree. I pull back ''Do you really wanna know about me?'' I ask him still breathless ''yeah if your ready''_

_''I was in an accident a few years back since then I've been able to read minds and move things like you and everything else or keep them still''_

_''What kind of accident?''_

_''There was an Alpha, he went crazy and killed his pack I was a close friend of his and he didn't care. So I ran and when he caught up to me he sliced my back open I was lying there dying and he just ran off, The man I thought was my best friend ran off and left me for dead'' Tears were brimming my eyes now ''What happened after that?'' he asks as he wipes away a stray tear_

_''A woman over to me and asked if I truly wanted to die and I said no, so she said some strange chant and a light came out of her hand and into me. She had a man with her and he did something so gross you would not believe it then I passed out and when I came too I was in the hospital no scratches, no bruises and my back was fine. A few days later I got angry and a lamp flew across the room I didn't touch it''. I was in tears now ''shh you don't have to tell me anymore " I hugged him tighter ''I will tell you the rest sometime I promise '' I sobbed he carried me to his car and I dozed off on the way home._

_XX_

_I woke up just as Derek lifts me out the car ''mm home already?'' I yawn ''Yeah you sleep through anything by the way''_

_''How?'' He smirks '' I turned the stereo on and it was way louder than I thought, you didn't even flinch '' I laugh ''that's probably why my mom always tells me I can sleep through a bomb going off'' we both start laughing._

_''Wait here I'm going to change '' I grab my PJ's and run to the bathroom, I quickly change and run back out ''you could have taken your time I wasn't going anywhere '' he laughs. When I came rushing out I tripped and my hair is all in my face ''hmph'' i stomp my foot and turn my back to him ''Come here'' he says from the bed ''No'' he groans and I feel him behind me ''please'' i turn around and hug him ''fine''._

_I crawl under the covers Derek smiles and lays down beside me, ''Raven?'' I put my head on his chest ''yeah''_

_''Will you be my girlfriend?'' I look at him shocked_

_''Yes!'' I squeal and kiss him he sighs '' I hate to mention this but the Alpha'' I groan ''that we deal with later ''and I'm out like a light._

_That's it finally part 2 is done, Raven and Derek are together! I'm sorry if it seems too soon for them, what's the alpha gonna think? or Scott and Stiles? Oh and hey some of Raven's story. What do you guys think? Comment and let me know._

_I put a little tribute to my mum here with the bomb going off part that is what she really used to tell me and she passed away on the 8th of December 2015 so I thought it was nice to put that in. R.I.P Elizabeth Anderson my dear mother we didn't always see eye to eye but I loved you none the less._

_-Ray._


	13. Heart Monitor Part 1

_''Damn it Scott the car is still a few floors up!'' trust Scott to lose the car ''Well if you would take a bag it would help'' he grumbles ''Nope the groceries are your punishment not mine'' I put my hands up and step back ''I have the best sister in the world'' he says sarcastically ''Yup'' I laugh and grab a bag._

_''What is that smell?'' oops I knew I should have showered ''What smell?'' I pout '' I think you've been around Derek too much your starting to smell like him'' we both laugh.''Scott its time give me the keys'' I put my hand out_

_He nods and hands me them ''Use your wolf ears'' I push the button and we hear a beep ''Ugh'' I sigh the car is a floor up''Oops'' the bottle of milk rolls under the cars ''Crap''_

_The bottle rolls back and has claw marks on it ''Scott'' I whisper, he looks through the window and his eyes go wide ''RUN!'' he grabs my hand and pulls me with him. ''Scott you run if its the alpha he won't hurt me!'' I yell as I stop ''GO!'' I scream and run the other way ''AA-!'' a hand covers my mouth and I relax as I see glowing blue eyes not red, ''Shh'' Derek removes his hand ''come on'' he pulls me to find Scott. We hear car alarms ''Stay here'' he then runs off ''No!'' I run after him pissed._

_''Your dead'' Derek smirks as he slams Scott on the hood of a car ''Huh'' Scott sighs in relief ''Hey Scott!'' he turns to look at me ''Still alive'' I start happy dancing that made him laugh at least._

_We turn to Derek ''What the hell was that!'' we both yell and Derek gives us the 'really' stare ''I said I was gonna teach you I didn't say when'' Hey I don't need teaching ''You scared the crap outta me!''_

_''And me'' I add Derek looks at both of us ''not yet'' he smirks AGAIN! ''But he was fast right?''_

_''Not fast enough'' he then turns to me ''And you should not go your own way because of the mate bond''_

_''Why not?'' he just glares at me ''Fine what about the alarms that was smart right'' Scott's like a scolded puppy ''Until your phone rang'' Derek's angry ''but that was- I mean would you just stop please! what happened the other night Stiles dad getting hurt that was my fault I should have been there to help him I need you to teach me how to control this'' Derek is barely keeping himself composed '' Look I am what I am because of birth-'' I walk away to get the car._

_'Oh Derek so protective of my mate' i freeze and look around hes here, I see the mass of fur and run to the car who cares about the grocery's ''phew'' the car is literally 5 ft in front of me 'STOP!' he orders but I quickly get into the car and drive to Scott._

_''We have a problem'' I gasp as I open the door ''What?'' Derek growls_

_''One clue, red eyes'' Derek pushes me back into the car ''Both of you just go!'' he yells and runs off._

_''Drive!'' Scott yells halfway in the door I stomp on the gas ''Scott'' he looks at me ''Moms gonna kill us''_

_'Grocery's' he thinks ''Stop!'' he jumps out and grabs the bags ''Go!'' he gets in and we start laughing._

XX

_When we get home I run to my closet 'If the alpha is gonna keep showing up I need to learn more about my powers, I grab the box and get comfy this is gonna take a while. ''Its emerald skies turned black as death itself, the sweet smell of rosemary became the pungent odor of brimstone, Our world shook and rumbled with protest and peace turned to fear life became death'' I can't believe that what the birth of my powers are described as. But then I remembered that night at the hospital when the lamp went flying it was like everything the book said, I continued reading and dozed off book in hand a few hours later._

_It was light out when I woke up still on the chair my book had fallen to the floor but the one thing I noticed was I had a blanket on me 'Scott?' I thought to myself, I look at my clock 8:30 am ''CRAP!'' I run to my closet and pull out some dark blue jeans, a purple tank, a black hoodie, and my black converse. I tie my hair in a high ponytail and I run downstairs ''OW!'' I tripped and bumped right into Scott ''Sorry'' he looks at me ''you OK?'' I nod ''is Stiles picking us up?''_

_''No hes mad at me, you can ride on the back of my bike if you want''_

_''I'll run'' i grab my bag and book and sprint outta the house._

_Hi, so this is the first part of heart monitor, Let me know what you guys think of the story so far I would love some feedback. I tried to have some humor at the beginning I think it was ok but that's for you guys to decide._

_-Ray_


	14. Heart Monitor Part 2

After what seems like forever I'm finally at the school and I am hunched over gasping for air why am I so out of shape "Hey Raven are you OK?" I growl "STILES!" I yell and get even more out of breath. He backs away "Why did you take your fight with Scott out on me?" He looks guilty "I'm sorry Ray-Ray but look on the bright side you might have just lost like 5 pounds" He laughs "You are so dead"

"If you can catch me " He starts walking backward "Maybe not right now but there's always after class" The smile drops from his face "Oh god" He runs off

XX

After about 5 minutes of me sitting in the middle of the path and weird looks, I decided I better get to class.

XX

I'm sitting in class beside Stiles who hasn't noticed me yet and then Scott comes in and sits behind him "Oh Stiles" I smile that evil smile and his face is full of pure horror.

"Still not talking to me?" Scott asks Stiles and gets no response "It's just a bruise right, Soft tissue damage?"Still no response. I tune them out and look out the window to see dun dun dun Red eyes 'Hello Raven meet me in the woods behind the school' I shake my head no 'Meet me or I kill Stiles' He growls, I mouth fine just as the bell rings.

XX

"Raven!" I hear Scott shout as I run off to meet the Alpha, I hide around a corner to make sure Scott didn't follow me when I'm sure I leave and head to the woods.

XX

I walk into the woods just beyond the school the Alpha won't let me refuse him without threatening one of my friends ''What are you waiting on? I'm here'' As soon as the last word left my mouth I'm tackled to the ground by guess who...Red eyes ''Ow was that really necessary?'' I groan 'Yes I obviously needed to remind you I am THE ALPHA you do not say no to me' he growls '' OK point taken now get off me please'' I squirm under him 'I would stop that if I were you unless you want this to end differently' i immediately freeze ''What do you want?'' He laughs 'You already know what I want'

''Aside from that'' I snap big mistake he growls at me 'You know I could just bite you right now and make you my little she-wolf'

''Please don't'' he huffs' Well watch the way you speak to me'

''What do you want?'' i reply much nicer, he rubs his muzzle on my neck ' You ran from me at the parking garage I can't have that you are my mate and when I tell you to do something you do it, Another thing you smell too much like Derek again I am leaving my scent. Derek doesn't know it yet but he is just keeping you safe for now but when the time is right you WILL BE MINE' he growls the last part.

He suddenly snaps his head to the side and growls ' Looks like our bonding has been cut short' he jumps off me and runs off.

''Raven!''.

''Derek'' I whisper knowing he can hear me, he runs over and helps me up ''What happened? Are you OK?''

''Alpha and yeah I'm fine'' I pant his eyes flash and he tries to follow the Alpha but I grab his wrist ''Hes gone Derek he bolted when he heard you, How did you know I was here anyway?'' He flashes his eyes and glares at me ''Stiles sent me a message when you disappeared he was worried and asked me to look for you good thing is I know your scent well enough, What were you doing out here anyway hm? We told you to stay on school grounds where you would be safe''

''You know that's Bull I won't be safe anywhere with the Alpha running around''

''You didn't answer the question, What were you doing out here?'' he growls

'' The Alpha threatened Stiles he said if I didn't come out and meet him he would kill Stiles as retaliation I had to Derek I will not let Stiles die as an ego boost for the Alpha'' he stops flashing his eyes. ''He will keep using that on you so you do what he wants'' his eyes soften '' I know but unfortunately to keep my loved ones alive I have to let him until he's dead'' I lean up and kiss his cheek he wraps me in his arms in a tight protective hug we stay like this for a while. We are interrupted by my phone going off I am very surprised to see the i.d "Hello why are you calling me?" Derek looks confused as to why he can't hear the other end "Really sweetheart can't I call my best friend?"

"Well you can but why the sudden call?"

"I saw what just happened and I was about to step in just as he ran to you, Are you OK?" He asks worried " Yeah I'm fine why are you here?" I don't want Derek to see him yet. "I'm just passing by I am assuming you don't want me to make my presence known yet?" He asks a little hurt "No not yet I gotta go" I say as Derek is looking at me very intently "OK understood sweetheart talk to you later" He hangs up "What was that about?" Derek asks "Nothing important let's get out of here" He nods and takes me back to Scott.

Does anyone have any ideas who the phone call was from? Comment let me know.

That is Part 2 Of Episode 6.

-Ray


	15. Heart Monitor Final

___Me and Derek have been walking in an awkward silence since the phone call, That's OK for me I can listen in on his thoughts every so often. He's mad at me for not telling him who was on the phone I don't want to tell him just in case he doesn't leave it alone._

_XX_

_We get to the school and see Stiles throwing lacrosse balls at Scott 'What are those idiots doing?' I hear 2 voices ask 1 of them is Derek and the other is Jackson? I look around and see Jackson creeping behind the bleachers. I nudge Derek in the side and point over to Jackson, I mouth to Derek 'Stay here' and start sneaking over to Jackson as I get behind him I yell "JACKSON!" in his ear, he jumps and turns around holding his chest "WHAT!" He yells back pissed off. "Whatcha doin?" I ask in my sweetest voice "Nothing" He glares and walks off._

_"What?" I ask Derek who is still at the edge of the field, He shrugs and mouths 'See you later' I nod and walk over to Scott._

_"What are you guys doing?" I ask with a tilted head "I have a plan Heart rate determines the shift so we are using that to also try and control it" Stiles says proudly "Huh that actually sounds like it could work" I grab the Lacrosse stick and follow them to the locker room._

_XX_

_We get to Eco and I sit in my usual seat by the window, I facepalm at my desk as Stiles tries to sit behind Scott before Allison and looks like a huge idiot. A few minutes until Coach starts talking and I feel like I am being watched I look out the window hoping to see Derek but Red Eyes has returned and he looks angry 'Raven who called you today?' I shake my head and ignore him I can hear him growling at me 'DO NOT IGNORE ME!' I stay staring at my desk 'I will catch you later for this' I feel scared and relieved as he disappears into the woods. I look to see if anyone saw him but I only see Allison holding Scott's hand under the desk 'What did I miss?'_

_XX_

_Scott and Stiles bolt out the door the minute the bell goes I run to catch up "She brings you back is what I'm saying" Stiles flails his arms around "What are we talking about?"_

_"Allison," They say together_

_"OK that's my Que bye guys" I head outside just as I walk through the door Derek pulls up in his camero "You're coming with me get in" He growls_

_"W-Where?W-Why?" I stutter_

_He flashes his eyes at me "GET IN!" I almost fall getting into his car and stay quiet for a while._

_XX_

_After driving for about 10 minutes I ask "So uh where are we going?" He growls "Not important" I know he's mad about the phone thing now "You know that's real mature Derek" He slams on the brakes and turns to me "Either you stop asking questions or I just leave you here your choice" I mumble "Fine I will stop" to him, And he is driving again._

_XX_

_After driving for another 10 minutes we pull up to the hospital "Why are we here?" I whisper if not for his wolf hearing I don't think I would have been heard "I need to see my uncle" I nod and jog to catch up with him._

_XX_

_We get to Peter's room and he's in his wheelchair facing the window, Derek turns him around and sits on the bed "I need your help if you can hear me give me a sign" I stare at Peter looking for any sign of movement 'Beautiful' I hear a whisper of a thought and stand closer to Derek I put my hand on his shoulder. "Blink raise a finger anything to point me in the right direction" He takes a deep breath "Someone killed Laura your niece Laura" I squeeze his shoulder a little as I see him getting upset, I can't help but think about the Alpha 'Oh Derek so protective of my mate' I shake my head as Derek gets up and shakes his uncle a little "Derek" I try to soothe him but he glares at me 'The poor boy doesn't know he has someone good there' I look at Peter again to see if its just his thoughts or physical movement, I see nothing. "Let him go! Six years of this and you think yelling is going to help?" A nurse comes in and glares at me "You got a better method?" Derek asks "Patience he will respond if you give him the time" Derek grabs my arm and pulls me out with him "I don't have any time" He mumbles. I send a small shock through his hand to make him let go because his grip kinda hurts, He lets go and points to the car as a get in._

_"Derek, what's that?" I ask as he picks up a piece of paper that was left on his windshield "I have seen this before" He mumbles and thinks for a minute "GET IN NOW!" He yells and I flinch at his voice I quickly get into the car. "Derek?" I mumble cautiously "WHAT!" he snaps "WHY ARE YOU SO PISSED!" I Yell at him He flashes his eyes and growls, I immediately shut up I don't wanna piss him off further I stay quiet until we get to wait the vet?_

_XX_

_We pull up to the vet I am about to get out the car but Derek pulls me back "Stay beside me he might be dangerous" I scoff "Really Deaton I've known him for like 4 years he's a softy definitely not Alpha material". He glares at me "JUST DO AS I SAY!" I huff and nod as we walk through the door._

_"Scott you're late again I hope this isn't getting to be a habit," Deaton says writing something down "Can I help you?" He asks Derek as I stay behind him mostly because with his mood I am scared for Deaton._

_"I hope so I wanna know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side," Derek says aggravated_

_"Excuse me what animal?" Deaton crosses his arms_

_"3 months ago the deer you remember this?" Derek holds up the picture "Oh yes I remember but I didn't find it they called me because they wanted to know if I had ever seen anything like it" Derek is getting angrier as this goes on "Derek he doesn't know let's go" I whisper "Shut up!"He growls at me I am getting so pissed off at him and the way he is talking to me it's kinda hurting my feelings "What did you tell them?" he grinds his teeth "I told them no" I see Derek visibly tense 'What are you doing' I hear Deaton think followed by a slam "Derek!"I yell just as he knocks Deaton out cold. I walk up to him and punch his chest "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yell "HE LIED HIS HEART JUMPED, HES HIDING SOMETHING NOW MOVE!" He yells back I groan and go outside._

_XX_

_A few minutes pass and Scott is finally here "Scott!" he looks worried "Raven!"_

_"Hey uh Scott you need to get inside now, Derek thinks Deaton is the Alpha" I gasp out "What! Come on!" He yells and pulls me inside._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Scott yells as we walk in Derek has Deaton tied to a chair and is holding him in the air "Scott get out of here!" I feel my heart break a little at the fear Derek is causing Deaton. Derek puts Deaton down and starts punching him "STOP!" Me and Scott yell together "Look when he's conscious he can stop himself from healing unconscious he can't, you wanna know what the spiral means? It means vendetta revenge it means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied!" Derek yells "YOU THINK HE'S THE ALPHA!" Scott yells "We are about to find out" Derek raises his fist to punch Deaton again but Scott stops him shifted and growls, Derek actually looks scared "Hit him again and you'll see me get angry" Scott says after gaining control "Raven wet some of those cotton balls and give them to me" I nod and hand him the damp cotton balls. He starts cleaning Deatons cut on his cheek "You have a plan?" Derek asks getting in Scott's face_

_"Just give me an hour"_

_"Then what?" Derek asks still pissed_

_"Meet me at the school in the parking lot"_

_Derek huffs and looks at me "You coming?" I shake my head No, He rolls his eyes and walks out "What's his problem today?" Scott asks "I don't know Scotty" I hug him and get Deaton ready "Raven I don't trust Derek on his own with Deaton can you please go with him?" Scott gives me the puppy eyes "UGH!" I loudly groan and roll Deaton to Derek's car, He raises his eyebrows "Not a word"._

_XX_

_The car ride was long and painful but we made it to the school and met with Scott and Stiles. "What did you do with my boss?" Scott asks "He's in the back"Derek replies cold "Oh he looks comfortable," Stiles says sarcastically, They start walking to the school "Wa-Hey what are you doing?" Derek asks raising his eyebrows "You said I was linked to the Alpha I'm gonna see of your right" Scott and Stiles walk into the school while I stay in front of Derek's car._

_"Raven" Derek comes over to me and leans on the car "What Derek" I don't look at him "I know I have been a dick to you today I'm sorry I just got so worried when I found you in the woods" I look at him "I uh I'm sorry too I guess for punching your chest" He smirks "It didn't hurt" He laughs music to my ears "Who called you today?" He asks then I burst out laughing as we hear something that sounds like a cat being choked to death "You gotta be kidding me" Derek grumbles "So?" He asks again only to be interrupted by an inhuman growl that echoed for ages "It was a friend Derek known him for about 5 years now" He nods as we wait on Idiot 1 and 2 coming out._

_XX_

_After about 5 minutes Scott and Stiles make their way to us looking smug "I'm gonna kill both of you what the hell was that? What are you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?" He says a little less angry than he's been all day "Sorry I didn't know it would be that loud"_

_"Yeah it was loud and it was awesome!" His voice goes high at the end_

_"Shut up" Derek deadpans_

_"Don't be such a sour wolf" Stiles_ _jokes_ _earning a slap on the chest from Scott._

_Suddenly Scott asks "What did you do with him?" We look and Deatons gone "What I didn't do anything" All of a sudden Derek starts choking on his own blood "Derek!" I scream with tears down my face The Alpha has his claws through Derek's back and growls at us, Then he throws Derek into a wall. Scott and Stiles have to drag me into the school I break down crying 'He's gone' I hiccup._

_Finished with Heart Monitor I like how this chapter turned out._

_-_ _Ray_


	16. Night School Part 1

_I am crying my heart out Scott and Stiles are trying to find a way to keep the Alpha out "We need the bolt cutters" I don't know what came over me but I brushed passed Stiles and out the door. "Raven!" I ignore them and grab the cutters "Raven!" Scott screams more urgently, I look up and see The Alpha coming around the back of Stiles's jeep 'I told you Raven' He growls. I panic as he runs at me I sprint into the school and put the bolt cutters over the door handles._

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Scott yells at me I ignore him and slouch against the wall "Uh Scott he's gone" Stiles panics searching for The Alpha, "That won't hold for long we gotta go" All of a sudden the Alpha lets out a huge howl and we run to the nearest classroom. Scott tries to push a desk in front of the door "It won't keep him out" I groan "It's your boss Deaton" Stiles rambles on I tune him out and try to find the Alpha 'Where is she?!' I hear him growl "We get to my jeep and get outta here" They run to the window as I sit on the desk.

_"They don't open" Stiles says as Scott tries to open the window "Then we break it" I suggest_

_"Which will make a lot of noise" Stiles is not helping at all "Then how about you offer an idea instead of just pointing out flaws?" I snap and he looks kind of upset "Then we run Really Really fast" Scott interrupts "Stiles what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" I ask standing behind them "What do you mean? Nothings wrong" Is he blind?_

_"It's bent"_

_"Like dented?"_

_"No like Bent"_

_"What the hel-" We all duck as his battery comes flying through the window smashing it open "We gotta move" Stiles says "Let me look first" I don't see him 'I see you' I jump "Move now?" Stiles asks and I nod. "We need to go somewhere with no windows," Scott says "Every single room in this building has windows" I groan_

_"OK, Less windows" Scott pipes up "Locker room?" I nod._

_XX_

_We get to the locker room "You gotta call your dad" I mumble to Stiles "If the Alpha sees the parking lot full of cops it might take off" I continue "Yeah or maybe it goes full terminator and kills every cop in sight including my dad?" He spazzes his arms "They have guns" Scott says "Won't do any good needs to be wolfsbane bullets"_

_"We gotta get outta here somehow What about Derek's car?" I take a deep breath "Yeah that could work go take the keys from his dead body and take his car"_

_"And him!" Me and Scott say together "Fine whatever" Stiles says We walk towards the door as I am about to open it Scott grabs my wrist "I think I heard something" We start backing up I grab the flashlight from Stiles to hide it "We gotta hide" Stiles spazzes out and hides in a locker as do I and Scott. I hold my breath as someone walks by only for him to see Scott and scream, It's the Janitor. Stiles suddenly breaks out of his locker and tries to shush the Janitor "What are you kids trying to do kill me?" He asks "We can explain" Stiles says "No just shut up and go" he pushes us out the door and screams as he gets pulled back into the locker room and slams into the door staining it with blood. "Scott we gotta go now!" Stiles grabs Scott and drags him away. We try to run for the exits but the doors won't budge "He pushed the dumpster in front of them" I whisper Stiles goes wide eyed and tries to force it open "Stiles stop too much noise" I whisper we start walking away and try to find another way out "I'm not dying at school" Stiles panics "We aren't going to die" Scott tries to calm him down._

_"What is it doing? What does it want?"_

_"It wants me" Scott says "And me though for a different reason" Stiles looks terrified, "Derek says it's stronger with a pack and a mate"_

_"Oh great a psychotic werewolf that's into team work that's just beautiful" Scott suddenly stops us and looks out the window, The Alpha is sitting on the roof smiling! He suddenly starts running towards us and smashes through the window, We run like hell until we get to the basement he is still behind us as we hide near some lockers "What is it?" Stiles whispers "Go" Scott says wide eyed Stiles kinda flales his arms as we go around the corner._

_"OK we gotta do something" Stiles says_

_"Like what?" I ask_

_"Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish something" Stiles then throws his keys into a small room and the Alpha goes sprinting after it, we push a desk against the door and some lockers too block him in "We did it" Scott says as the Alpha lets out a annoyed howl "Stiles what are you doing?" I ask as the Alpha gets more pissed 'Raven let me out now!' He is very pissed off "I just wanna get a better look at it" Stiles taunts the Alpha only to jump off the table as the Alpha lunges at the door "Not scared of you!" he yells "Stiles shut up!" I yell "No cause he is in there and we are out here he's not going anywher-" He gets cut off as the Alpha breaks through the roof "SHIT!" I yell as we are running again!_

_Here is part 1 of night school I kinda like it so far not gonna lie_

_-Ray_


	17. Night School Part 2

___We finally slowed down now that we are sure we lost the Alpha "Do you hear that?"_

_"It sounds like a phone ringing" Stiles says_

_"Wait I know that ring it's Allison's phone, Stiles give me your phone" Scott says and dials Allison's number "No it's me where are you right now?" I assume she is answering him "Go to the lobby go now" He says and hangs up._

_XX_

_We burst through the lobby doors just as Allison does "Why are you here?" Scott asks worried "Because you asked me to come meet you" He shakes his head "Allison he still doesn't have a phone" She shows him the text "Then who sent me this?" I shake my head what is the Alpha doing "Allison I don't know who sent that but it definitely wasn't Scott"_

_"Look did you drive here?" Stiles asks_

_She shakes her head "No Jackson did" I groan "Is Jackson here?"_

_"Yeah and Lydia what's going on? Who sent me this text?" Her phone starts ringing "Where are you?" She asks just as Jackson and Lydia come through the doors. "Finally can we go now?" Lydia asks We hear The Alpha in the roof "RUN!" Scott yells and a few seconds later The Alpha breaks through the roof._

_XX_

_We run into the cafeteria and everyone but Stiles starts barricading the door with chairs and tables. "Hello!" Stiles yells we all look at him "OK nice teamwork now what shall me do about the 20ft wall of windows?" He asks stretching his arms._

_"Someone please explain what is happening because I am freaking out and I wanna know why" Scott leans over a table "Someone killed the Janitor" Scott gasps out "Yeah he's dead" I say and go stand by the door "Well who killed him?" Jackson asks and Lydia starts mumbling about the mountain lion. "Who is it? What does he want?" Scott stays quiet "SCOTT!" Allison yells "I don't know but if we don't get out of here he's gonna kill us" Scott is trying to make a story on the spot he's never been a good liar "Us he's gonna kill us!" Lydia shrieks "ugh I need to sit down" I groan "WHO! Who is it?" Allison is getting pissy about Scott putting it off "IT'S DEREK! It's Derek Hale" Scott yells "Wait Derek killed the Janitor?" Jackson asks I tune them out and listen for The Alpha 'Raven if you can hear me I am coming for you' The Alpha starts pounding on the cafeteria doors and we make a break for the stairs to the science labs._

_That's Part 2 if you enjoyed it please leave a little review and let me know it means a lot to me._

_-Ray_


	18. Night School Final

_We sprint into the science lab and we all hold our breath as The Alpha passes the door "Jackson how many people can fit in your car?" I ask "5 Maybe 6 if someone squeezes on someones lap" He answers smirking "6 I barely fit in the back" That's saying a lot by how small Allison is "Doesn't matter we can't leave without drawing attention" I grumble "Well what about this straight shot to the parking lot like 10 seconds tops" Scott says pointing to the roof access door. I cough "Uh Scott that's a deadbolt"_

_"What about the Janitors keys?" Scott asks Stiles "His dead body has them"_

_Scott shakes his head "I can find him by smell by blood"_

_"Well gee that sounds terrible, What else you got?" Stiles asks "I'm getting the keys" Scott says "No WE are getting the keys" I tell him "WHAT NO!" he yells "Not up for discussion Scott" I say making it final. "You can't go out there unarmed" Allison whispers to Scott and he picks up a freaking pointer stick "Scott you gotta be kidding me" I giggle "There's gotta be something else" Stiles says looking around "There is" We all look at Lydia "Everything we need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail is in this room". We all look at her stunned "What I read it somewhere" she covers up her smartness as usual._

_Lydia goes to work doing her thing with the Molotov "No this is insane you two can't just go out there" I give her a small smile "We can't just wait for Stiles's dad to check his voicemail" We head towards the door, Allison pulls Scott in for a kiss and Stiles hugs me "Be careful Ray-Ray" I smack his shoulder "You too"._

_XX_

_Me and Scott head out to find the Janitor "You shouldn't come with me you know what he wants with you" I sigh_

_"I know Scott but I am not letting you die either" I hug him just as we get to the gym._

_XX_

_"Uh S-Scott" I stutter wide-eyed He rolls out from the bleachers and looks at me I point to the Alpha who is about 10ft in front of us "Come on" Scott says preparing to throw the Molotov he gets closer and Scott throws the Molotov only for it to smash and do NOTHING. The Alpha shakes his head and pounces on Scott he holds him down and turns to me 'Raven you are coming with me' My breathing gets heavy "No I am not going anywhere with you" I whisper Scott looks at me wide-eyed 'I gave you a chance to go around as normal as long as you did what I told you too and you have blown it, So you either come with me or I kill Scott" He growls pressing his claws into Scott's neck "NO! Please I will go with you just d-don't hurt him" I start tearing up "Raven no just let him kill me!" I shake my head " I lost Derek I am not losing you too" I turn to the Alpha "I will go with you please let him go"_

_'Wait for me outside that door' He nods to the left. I head towards the door and as I get out I break down into tears again, I hear a monstrous howl followed by Scott's screams I am about to run back I run right into the Alpha 'He's fine just changing' I go silent and follow him out._

_XX_

_"Where are you taking me" I trip on a branch and he holds me up with his paw "Somewhere safe and secure Can't have you running away from me again' We walk through the woods down some stairs and into a dark room with a bed, a little room for the toilet and some books I am assuming for entertainment 'Get comfortable you will be here until I say otherwise' I go sit on the bed and wait until he leaves, It takes him about 5 minutes of watching me until he closes the door and leaves I burst into tears and eventually cry myself to sleep._

_That is the end of Night School! Next chapter will probably just be a scene with Raven and The Alpha maybe her escaping I'm not sure yet. But I hope you liked it._

_-Ray_


	19. Raven's Time With The Alpha

___I wake up with a jump as the Alpha slams the door and just stands there 'Oh you're awake good' He smirks "Yeah no thanks to you" I groan and stretch, I hear him growl "What?" He shakes his head 'Someone will be by later with a change of clothes and something to eat' I tilt my head "If you are planning on keeping me here a while why don't you just shift into your human form?" He tilts his head it's kinda cute 'Maybe I will or maybe I will keep you guessing for a while' I stand up and walk over to him I don't know what I'm doing but I put my hands on either side of his face He kind of freezes and looks at me intently "Please show me" I whisper. He suddenly snaps and pins me to the floor 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' He growls "W-What do you mean?" I stutter shrinking even more into the floor if possible 'Why are you so determined for me to shift back?' I let out a breath "Maybe I wanna see what my suppose to be mate looks like" I flutter my eyelashes 'Hmm' He growls, jumps off me and goes out the door "What just happened?" I ask myself and go read a book._

_XX_

_A few hours have passed and I hear the door click "Nurse?" The red-headed nurse comes through the door "It's Jennifer" She snaps "W-What are you doing here?" She scoffs "The Alpha wanted me to bring you these" She lifts up a pile of clothes, A sandwich and a bottle of water "Thank you" I smile and take them from her arms "He'll be back in about an hour, Be changed and have that food eaten" Then she leaves and locks the door_

_XX_

_I have about 10 minutes until The Alpha is supposed to be back so I get dressed in my black jeans, grey tank top and knee-high black heeled boots "He's been at my house?" And he didn't get me a coat so I tie my hoodie around my waist, Just as I zip up my boots the door unlocks. It's The Alpha in his wolf form a small part of me is disappointed 'Why the long face?' I shrug my shoulders "You aren't in your human form" He laughs a little 'Well maybe I can cheer you up' I tilt my head at this "How?" I ask curious 'Derek is alive' I tear up and lunge at him "YOUR LYING!" He easily avoids me and I try to punch him only for him to pin me down again 'DO NOT TRY THAT AGAIN!' He howls "I need to see him" I struggle under him 'YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE AND YOU WILL NOT TRY TO LEAVE!' I whimper and he actually looks apologetic "Your his uncle aren't you?" It makes sense for it to be him with the nurse, He growls and walks out locking the door behind him. My mind is made up I am leaving tonight._

_XX_

_I wait for a few hours until I'm sure he won't come back I slowly walk over to the door and focus my powers on the lock, I twist my hand and hear the sound of it unlocking. I slowly wander around the halls until I find some stairs 'Ow my head' Stiles?! I heard his thoughts he's just around the corner. I see Jennifer looking at Stiles "Oh my god I'm gonna die" I flick my wrist and throw her into a wall "Ray-Ray!?" I grab his hand and pull him away from Peter who is up and walking "I knew it!" He looks at me like No shit. "Aw a little jealous are we?" He smirks "You wish" Me and Stiles are then pulled behind someone "DEREK!" I yell with tears in my eyes he wasn't lying I point at Peter "You killed your own niece and almost killed your nephew"_

_"Do you think I wanted too?" I don't have time to respond as Derek growls and lunges at Peter "Get up I need to get you outta here" I whisper to Stiles and help him up "DUCK!" He yells as Derek gets thrown through a window. We get away from them and as soon as Stiles is clear I run back, I run into a small room Derek is sitting on the floor and Peter turns to me "Satisfied with your suppose to be mate?" His face is healed and I can't think of a response which makes him smirk "Take that as a yes then" I look at Derek and see he's bleeding I stand forward "Uh uh uh Stay right there" I freeze and look to Derek apologetically. "Derek you have to give me a chance to explain after all we are family" I scoff "Family almost kills family? Last I checked my family never tried that" He flashes his Alpha eyes at me and I look at the floor "We will talk about this more somewhere private, Don't want another nurse showing up" He helps Derek up "You and Raven meet me in the woods I have some things to finish up"_

_And with that we head out in silence._

_Well that is a little filler for you guys hope you like it._

_-_ _Ray_


	20. Raven And Derek In The Woods

_We get to the middle of the woods after walking in silence I throw my arms around Derek, He tenses at first but returns the hug "I thought you were dead" I whisper into his chest "I tried to find you after I came to but your scent was gone I couldn't find it at all" He rubs my back "Did he do anything to you?" He asks_

_"No, he just pinned me down when I tried to punch him" I laugh "You tried to punch the Alpha?" He asks kinda impressed_

_"Yeah didn't do me any good" We both laugh a little "You know as the mate of an Alpha you are kind of weak" I jump as Peter Comes up behind us "I can't be that weak if I knocked out Jennifer" I smirk "Killed" He suddenly says "W-What?" He comes over and takes my hand "You killed her I checked for a pulse there was none" I tear up and strangely Peter hugs me even more strange I don't move away. "I'm feeling generous right now so if you want to go back to Scott you can go" He whispers in my ear, I pull back and nod my head "Stiles is still in the parking lot go" I mumble a "thank you" And leave to find Stiles._

_XX_

_I walk to the parking lot and see Stiles in his jeep "STILES!" I yell and he looks at me wide-eyed "Ray-Ray?" I run over and get into the jeep "How are you here?" I shrug my shoulders "He let me go apparently he was feeling generous" Stiles scoffs "Yeah right he must be up to something" I nod "Probably we gotta find Scott and tell him about Peter" Stiles nods and starts the Jeep we are off._

_Another short chapter The next one will be back to the episodes storyline. As always I hope you enjoyed._

_-Ray_


	21. Co-Captain Part 1

___We get to the school just as the game finishes "Locker room" I suggest to Stiles and we run to find Scott._

_XX_

_We run to the locker room and I start laughing because Stiles almost fell on his ass "Dude we have a huge problem" He gasps "Trust me I know"_

_"Wait have Derek have Peter already been here?" I say making Scott look up "Raven!" He gets up and hugs me "Are you OK? Did he hurt you?" I shake my head No "OK Raven can you go outside please I need to get dressed?" I nod and after he gets dressed we head home as does Stiles._

_XX_

_"OK, why are we following Jackson again?" I ask from the backseat of Stiles jeep "Because the Argents think Jackson is the second beta and not me" We drive up to a parking lot and see Argent talking to Jackson, Stiles speeds up to them and slams on the brakes "yo" Scott says casual "Wassup" Stiles idiot as usual "Everything OK?" I ask climbing over Scott to get out "Hey Raven your friend here was some car trouble" He says "There's a shop just down the street if you need a tow truck or Stiles can give you a ride" I suggest_

_"come on Jackson your way to pretty to be out here all by yourself"Stiles jokes and Scott gives Jackson what I'm calling the wolf eye and of course that makes Jackson move "Hey boys and girl" We turn to Argent and he starts Jackson's car no problem "Told you I knew a few things about cars" He smirks, Gets in his SUV and drives off._

_"WHAT ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME NOW?!" Jackson yells "YES YOU STUPID FREAKING IDIOT YOU ALMOST GAVE AWAY EVERYTHING RIGHT THERE!" Scott yells back "W-What are you talking about?" Jackson asks "He thinks you're the second beta"_

_"What?"_

_"He thinks your me!" Scott growls and punches Stiles Jeep "My Jeep" Stiles whimpers_

_"I could hear your heart beating from literally a mile away, Now he thinks something is wrong and I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" He growls and tries to hit Stiles jeep again but I hold him back "How about we just step away from Stiles jeep" I smile as they glare at me. "OK, this is your problem, not mine I didn't say anything so your the one that's gonna get me killed OK this is your fault" Jackson pushes Scott into the jeep "Can we stop hitting my jeep!" Stiles yells desperately, Scott pushes Jackson back and Stiles buts in before a fight breaks out 'Raven' I hear Peters voice and look around for him ''What do you want?'' I whisper still looking 'Just checking on you'_

_"Raven!" Stiles yells running up to me "You OK? Its time to go" I nod a yes and follow him to the jeep. Scott goes looking for Allison and Stiles drops me off at home before heading home himself._

_That's part 1 of episode 10 almost at the end of season 1 and to be fair I will probably just start season 2 straight away but as always I hope you enjoyed it._

_-Ray_


	22. Co-Captain Part 2

_"AH!" I jump as I come into my room "What the hell are you doing here?" Peter is sitting on my bed and smirks "I thought I would come and see you before my date" I raise my eyebrows "Date?"_

_"With your mom" I giggle "You know Scott won't let that happen" He growls "Do you really think he can do anything about it?" He comes over to me and pins me against the door "However you can" He leans in closer to me "By giving me a kiss" I shake my head "What's the point you'll go on the date anyway" I gasp as he moves closer "Maybe or maybe I won't that's a risk you have to take" I honestly have to think about it for a minute, He starts moving away from me "Fine" I blurt out and not a second later he has me pinned up against the wall again and crashes his lips onto mine I freeze which makes him growl, I return the kiss in a panic I would be lying if I said it didn't feel good. He pulls away as I am left gasping for air "mmm now I see why I chose you as my mate"He whispers in my ear "You're still going on the date aren't you?" I mumble "Yes but first I have a question" I snap and push him away from me "I am not answering any questions! You manipulated me to make me kiss you" He flashes his eyes and pushes me back into the door, "I think you'll find you liked it, Anyway how did you throw Jennifer into that wall?" I stay silent "Tell me or maybe I just kill your mother" I groan realising I have no choice "I have 1 other gift I can move people and things with a flick of the wrist its also how I unlocked the door to the room you kept me in" He nuzzles my neck making me gasp "I really did make a good choice having you as my mate" He mumbles and looks at his watch "Oh time for my date" He kisses my cheek making me blush and jumps out the window. "SCOTT!" I yell and run downstairs "Stay back" He pulls me behind him as the door swings open with no one on the other side "Hey what are you doing? Aren't you going to invite him in?" We look back to the door as mom disappears and Peter is there "Hello there" he smirks at us._

_Very short chapter I know and I am sorry but next chapter has a scene in it that some of you may like and some may hate. But as always I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_-Ray_


	23. Co-Captain Final

___This is where the rated M comes in slightly_

_Scott immediately tries to shut the door but Peter stops it with one hand "Really slam the door in my face come on Scott take a second to think that through and Raven I expected more from you" I scoff "I'll tell her" Scott mumbles "That he used to be a catatonic invalid with burns covering half of his face good luck with that Scotty" Peter looks at me impressed "If you hurt her if you even touch her-"_

_"Scott if I may interrupt your listing of the top five most impotent sounding threats for a moment try to remember I've been in a coma for six years, Don't you think I would like to have dinner with a beautiful woman" I can't help but feel jealous ugh mate bond "What and your mates not good enough" I snap surprising everyone "Sorry I uh I'm gonna go upstairs" I run upstairs to my room and sit on my bed "Why did I just say that?"_

_XX_

_"Raven!" Scott bangs on my door "What?" I snap opening it "We have to help mom she has no idea what he is and I think hes planning on turning her" I groan "Of course he is wait for me in the car" He nods and runs downstairs as I get dressed._

_XX_

_"We gotta get Stiles to do something" Scott mumbles "I'll call him" After explaining everything like six times Stiles says he has an idea and we see Peters car about 8 feet in front of us. "OK, we gotta get out and hide closer" I nod and follow Scott 'Nicely done Raven Nicely done' I assume Scott heard him too because he smirks "Jackson oh no" He suddenly whispers and runs off "Scott!" I whisper-yell after him 'You should head home Raven I think we need to have a little chat' I hear Peter think and as much as I don't want to I do what he says._

_XX_

_I get to my room and jump once again as Peter is here already "What do you want?" I snap taking off my hoodie "Tell me, Raven, what was that little outburst about?" I scoff "Don't pretend you don't already know" He gestures for me to sit on the bed "Please spell it out for me" I take a seat on my bed and cross my legs "It's your stupid mate bond I should hate you and I do but I should hate you way more" I put my hands over my face and lean on my knees. He comes over to me and kneels in front of me holding my chin to make me look at him "Its not all the mate bond sure it helps but you have to like me on your own too" I groan and throw myself backward so I am laying down on my bed "I can't like you not after the murders and turning Scott" He gets on the bed and hovers over me "Prove you don't like me throw me off" I don't know why but I do the opposite. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down into a kiss He growls and puts his hand on my waist rubbing small circles onto my skin I moan and tug his hair, That seemed to do something as I feel a growing bulge against my thigh. He starts kissing and nibbling on my neck and... The phone rings making Peter growl "Hello?" I ask breathless "OK I'll be there soon" Peter looks at me patiently waiting for an answer "Scott's been shot" We get ready and head to the vet._

_That is the end of Co-Captain I hope you enjoyed and obviously, there was that little steamy scene at the end there and that was my first time writing something like that so I hope it was ok, And I hope you guys and gals enjoyed it._

_-Ray_


	24. Filler Chapter Raven And The Alpha

___We are halfway to the vet and I haven't said a word since the house "Can you give me 5 minutes before you come in? It's bad enough he's gonna smell you on me it will be worse if we go in together" I ramble "She speaks! I was beginning to worry you went mute" I glare at him "You didn't answer me!" I snap_

_He slams on the brakes, growls and grabs my throat "I am THE ALPHA I don't have to answer you" He grips my throat tighter with each word, My eyes start to tear up He sees this and lets me go. I start choking and gasping desperately trying to force air back into my lungs "Raven-" He tries to touch my face apologetically_

_"D-Don't T-Touch Me" I choke out each word and get out of the car, I figure walking the rest of the way is better than being in the car with him again._

_I didn't even get 5 feet away before Peter grabs me and forces me to face him, He growls and flashes his eyes "GET BACK IN THE CAR!" He yells "Get.Off.Of.Me" I whisper dangerously low, He looks at me and smirks "Make Me" He whispers seductively. I use my powers and forgetting he is still holding onto me I send us both flying onto the hood of the car, Fortunately for me, I land on him as he hits the car first "Ow that didn't go as planned" I groan_

_"Well obviously now how about YOU get off me and get back in the car?" I decide to make him pay for choking me so I tease him a little "Maybe or maybe I like sitting on you" I smirk as hear him growl and his eyes flash but not in the I'm gonna kill you way "Well we could continue what we started at the house but I imagine you would want to get to your brother sometime tonight" He adjusts himself under me, I lean next to his ear "Maybe we could have IF YOU HADN'T CHOKED ME!" I yell into his ear, He cringes and gets up so fast it makes me fall on my ass "Get back in the car or I might just kill you" He growls I decide to do what he says now I have clearly pissed him off and I am happy "Yes Sir" I salute to him and get in the passenger side. He gets in the driver's side LAUGHING?! And turns to me "I will give you 5 minutes but only because I found what you just did funny" My jaw drops and he laughs at me, I shake my head "Thank you!" And kiss his cheek._

_I know it's just a filler but next time I post it will be a full chapter I hope this is good for you guys and I had fun writing it._

_-Ray_


	25. Formality

___"Scott!" I walk in through the back door to avoid suspicion when Peter comes, "Through here!" Deaton yells to me. I run over to Scott and hug him "Ow ow ow gently please" He pouts "Sorry baby bro, What happened to you?" He opens his mouth to speak but the door pings signaling that someone is here "Hello?" Deaton calls to whoever came in, But then Scott grabs his arm "It's OK Scotty" I reassure him as Deaton goes to see who came in._

_Scott backs himself into a corner and looks really scared, I walk out just as Peter throws a chair and barely misses me "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I scream at him 'You will meet me out back and you will come with me' He thinks to me "You choked me do you really think I am going anywhere with you" I say and walk back to Scott. "You two should stay here for a few hours before you leave just to be safe" Deaton advises us "We will thank you" I say to him and grab a chair beside Scott._

_XX_

_"Stiles call it again" Scott is currently going crazy looking for his phone that he apparently lost "It's not here why don't you get a new one?" Stiles asks as Scott looks under the bed "He can't afford a new one Stiles"_

_"Yeah, and I can't do this alone either we need to find Derek" He continues looking as I get lost in my own thoughts._

_(Flashback)_

_"By giving me a kiss" Change._

_"I am THE ALPHA I don't have to answer you"Change_

_"You will meet me out back and you WILL come with me"_

_(End of Flashback)_

_I burst out laughing as Scott accidentally hits Stiles in the head with a ball, I laugh even more as he glares at me "S-S-Sorry" I sit giggling to myself._

_"You probably lost it when you two were fighting, After you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson Do you see the pattern of violent behavior here?" I stop laughing and listen to them "He wasn't going to kill anyone and I'm not letting him die"_

_"Could you at least think about letting him die for me?" Stiles begs "STILES! I know you don't like Derek but I do we are helping him whether you like it or not" I glare at him "My god you have Derek's glare down already" He mumbles and I smile._

_"What's up Scotty?" I ask as he suddenly stops looking "Mom just got home from work" After a few minutes Stiles asks "Is she OK?" Scott shakes his head No_

_"What's she doing?" I ask_

_"Crying" He comes over and sits on the bed, I put my head on his shoulder "Scott you can't protect everyone" Stiles says_

_"I have to"._

_XX_

_Scott left to go watch Allison in case Peter tries to hurt her and Stiles went home, Mom has the late shift at work again so I am on my own in my PJ's in bed watching Captain America: The Winter Soldier **Damn Bucky is hot as hell**. I pause my movie as I hear someone coming up the stairs and I go and hide behind my door to sneak attack if needed. I hear them right outside my door and hold my breath as my door slowly opens 3....2.......1 "AAGH!" I scream and jump on their back "You will not rob, rape or kill me!" He turns us around and throws me over his shoulder and onto the bed "PETER!?" I scream as I see his Red eyes "WHO ELSE!" He yells back at me. I get back up off the bed and push him "You could have been anyone! A robber, A killer or a rapist I am home alone what do you expect!" I put my light on and as I turn around he slams me into the now closed door "Don't push me you are lucky I didn't shift and tear you apart" He growls in my face "I'm sorry please let me go" I give him puppy eyes "No I'm not finished with you yet, You disobeyed me AGAIN today do I have to hurt you to make you listen?" He squeezes me a little harder "I disobeyed you because you choked me and what do you think I am huh? Your freaking personal collie dog?!" I use my powers and throw him backward and away from me "You may think I am your mate but I will not forgive you for choking me!" He shifts into his Alpha form and lunges at me pinning me to the floor 'You are MY MATE and you WILL start listening to me or next time someone dies!' He roars at me. I stay quiet and glare at him 'Silent treatment huh?' I still stay quiet 'Fine' He digs his claws into my side "AAGH!!" I scream and start crying 'This is a warning next time it will be 10 times worse!' He growls and jumps out the window, My head starts spinning and I pass out from the pain._

_That is the end of Formality I hope you guys like it and if you do please leave a vote or a review._

_-Ray_


	26. Code Breaker

___I wake up in a bright room and I hear a beeping sound "Oh my god your awake!" I look up and see Stiles looking at me with a weird expression on his face, I cringe because he is being too loud "What happened?" He starts spazzing his arms "I should be asking you but I'm gonna go out on a limb and say Peter attacked you too" I start to get memories flashing and I have to lie back down "What do you mean too?" He comes over to me tripping over the bed frame on his way "RayRay he attacked Lydia too but she is way worse she is pretty much covered head to toe in bites and scratches, Are you OK?" I groan "I think I remember what happened, He was pissed I wouldn't listen to him and I wouldn't do what he wanted so he dug his claws into me after he shifted I uh I passed out from the pain" He hugs me "Obviously the staff here think an animal got into your room and attacked you" The room starts going blurry "S-Stiles I think I'm g-gonna-" Everything goes black as I pass out._

_XX_

_I wake up a couple hours later to someone holding my hand "Peter?" I whisper "You're awake I had to come see you, A lot is going to happen tonight and I know you won't be able to be with me. Raven I know you won't believe me but I am sorry for doing this to you" He lifts up the covers and I see the bandages on my side "I need time Peter you hurt me really bad I mean come on I'm in the hospital because of you!" I pull my hand out of his grasp and move away from him, He sighs kisses my cheek and leaves very quickly "Raven are you OK?" I start to cry "mommy" She runs over and hugs me "I hurt really bad" I cry into her shoulder "You are going to be OK the doctor says you will be healed and ready to go home in about a week or so" I wipe my tears away "Where is Scott?"_

_"I don't know I haven't seen him since I left the house" I nod "Maybe you should go back to sleep" I nod again and lay down, Soon enough I fade into the land of sleep._

_XX_

_"AAAWOOO!!!" I am woken up by The Alpha's howl and I feel the mate bond forcing me to go to him._

_XX_

_I get to the Hale House as the Alpha form Peter is set on fire "PETER!!!" I scream and run to him as he falls "My mate" he gasps "I-I heard y-you c-call" I sit beside him crying hysterically, I see Derek walk over to us "Y-you've already decided" He grabs my arm and bites me with his Alpha werewolf teeth "AAGH!" I scream and back away from him. Derek raises his hand with his claws out and brings it down and slashes Peters throat killing him "NO!" I try to lunge for him but I'm too weak "I'm the Alpha now" Derek says with glowing Red eyes and I pass out again._

_XX_

_I wake up in the hospital bed again but this time Derek is holding my hand "How do you feel?" He asks standing up "Better than what I was, What happened?" He sits on the edge of my bed "You were brought to Peter by his mate bond and then he bit you" I look down at my arm and see an extra bandage "And then I killed him" I look up at him and grab his hand "I know it won't be easy but do you still want to be with me, Derek?" He grabs my chin and looks me in the eyes "Of course I do Raven" He kisses me softly because I'm hurt and for a moment I forget Peter and my pain "Someones coming" He says and goes out the window "Raven!" Scott and Stiles come running in "Hey Scotty" I smile and put my arms out for a hug "I'm so glad you are OK" I start to cry again and he just looks so awkward "Mom says you can leave in a week or so" I smile "Thanks Scotty" They leave and I lay back down I can't be happier right now._

_End of season 1 I can't wait to get into season 2 and I hope you guys enjoyed I love how this Chapter turned out so please If you liked it continue on to season 2._

_-Ray_


	27. Omega Part 1

___"Well Miss McCall it has been 2 weeks and you are all cleared to go home" My doctor tells me "Thanks Doc" I smile and start getting my clothes ready to put on._

_"Hey Wolfie" I turn to face him "How did you know I was here?" He asks smirking I tap my nose and smile at him, He comes over to me and hugs me "So you're going home?" He nuzzles my neck "Yup I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again". I lean up and kiss him tugging his hair, He growls and pushes me down onto the bed "D-Derek n-not alone" I giggle as he growls "You will be later" I groan "OK get off me you heavy lump" I push his chest weakly "Nope" He growls "Please I'm gonna die" He kisses my lips again and gets off me "I will meet you outside" He smirks and jumps out the window. Derek has been visiting me every night since the Alpha died and we have gotten closer than before, I can definitely say I love him but I won't say it to Derek just yet I get dressed and head out to meet him._

_XX_

_I walk out of the hospital after doing the paperwork I see Derek leaning up against his Camero "Ready to go?" He opens the passenger door for me "Yup" I get in and put my seatbelt on, I look in the mirror and I jump because I thought I saw Peter "You OK?" Derek looks worried "Yeah I uh I'm OK" I shake it off Get a grip Raven Peter is dead._

_XX_

_We get to the house and no one is home "Huh that's weird" I get ready to open my bedroom door "What's weird?" Derek asks_

_"Scott isn't home" I put my stuff on my bed and go get some PJ'S out of the drawer "Hey I'm gonna go get changed" I kiss Derek's cheek and to go to my bathroom to get changed. About 5 minutes later I come out wearing some pink shorts and a black tank top He growls "What?" I ask and pout "Come here" I go over to him straddle his lap and wrap my arms around the back of his neck, He puts his hands on my ass and kisses me hard. I moan and pull his hair making him growl and flip us over so he is lying on top of me "Derek!" I giggle "What?" He smirks I close my eyes and throw my head back as he starts kissing and sucking on my neck, I open my eyes scream and throw my body off the bed and away from him I saw Peter at the bottom of the bed! "Raven what's wrong?" I start crying and curl into a ball I don't want to open my eyes in fear of seeing him again "Raven what happened?" I feel his hand on my arm and I flinch "H-help me t-to the b-bed" I say keeping my eyes closed "OK" He mumbles lifts me up bridal style and put me on the bed, He fixes the covers and puts me under it. "I-I'm S-sorry" I hiccup "Raven open your eyes, look at me" He pleads I shake my head "Please" I slowly open my eyes and look right into his eyes "What did you see?" He asks "I-I C-Can't" I shake my head "It's OK I'm here" He lays down beside me and I soon fall asleep cuddled up to him with my head on his chest._

_XX_

_I wake up and Derek is gone "Mom! Scott!" I yell and get no answer "I guess I'm not going to school" I roll onto my side and just relax for around half an hour._

_I hear a laugh and someone say "Cute" I go under my covers and I start shaking "Leave me alone!" I cry and peek out from under the covers no one is there "Phew" I get up on shaky legs and head to the bathroom, I wash my face and I can feel my heart starting to hurt "Stupid mate bond" I mumble and wipe a few stray tears away. I leave the bathroom and go downstairs still in my PJ'S "Maybe some food will make me feel better" I head to the kitchen and make some pancakes with Nutella and bananas I make some coffee to drink and go sit at the table "Shit my phone is upstairs" I mumble and use my powers to bring it to me._

_I get my phone in my hand and text Derek_

_Raven: Hey where are you?_

_I don't know if I should tell him about Peter_

_Derek: I heard Scott come in so I thought I should leave, How are you feeling?_

_"Aww how sweet" I scream and turn around but no one is there_

_Raven: I'm doing better, Can you come see me later?_

_I take a drink of my coffee put my now empty plate away and go to the living room_

_Derek: Yeah I will try, Were you suppose to go to school?_

_Raven: I have no idea no one woke me._

_I put on the TV and watch some random cartoon while I finish my coffee, I stiffen as I see Peter out the corner of my eye but I chose to ignore him "Not today" I shake my head and go back upstairs after turning the TV off again._

_I know it's not really much into the storyline but I had a hard time fitting Raven into the episode so I am going to try and get back on track soon. Also please let me know what you guys think of this Peter as a ghost/Hallucination_

_-Ray_


	28. Omega Final

_I went back to bed for a couple hours and now I have woken up and I can't breathe my heart hurts, I can't focus and I can't get off the floor that I am now on because my legs gave out DING! My phone goes and I have to use all of my energy I have left to use my powers and get my phone off the table._

_Derek: Are you OK? I haven't heard from you._

_Derek: Raven I need you to answer me._

_Derek: If you don't answer this text I am coming to your house now._

_Derek: Fine I am coming now._

_I hear the front door open and someone sprinting up the stairs "Raven!" Derek yells panicked, I can't move my body at all "Raven! Hey stay with me" He lifts me onto the bed and tries to soothe me "Can you tell me what's wrong" I groan "C-Can't b-b-breathe H-h-heart h-hurts" I gasp out "I'm taking you to the hospital" I moan "N-no p-p-please" He picks me up "You have no choice" I hear him say before I pass out._

_XX_

_I wake up in a bright room and I groan as I try to get up "RayRay!" I scream "STILES!" I clutch my heart "Don't do that" he starts laughing "What happened to you RayRay?" Stiles has kept my powers a secret for so long I can trust him with this. "I need to tell you something and like my powers, you can't tell anyone" He nods "I think I'm going crazy I have been seeing Peter and hearing him I don't know if he's a ghost or a hallucination but I saw him last night twice and Derek couldn't see him" I wait for his reaction he looks like he's thinking hard "Why were you brought here?"_

_"I couldn't breathe, my legs gave out and my heart hurt then I passed out" He takes a minute to think "What if its something to do with the mate bond, maybe Peter is still linked to you through it"_

_"Makes sense I suppose but I don't know what to do about it, He's taunting me scaring me" I see Peter laughing behind Stiles "Is he here right now?" Stiles looks scared "He's laughing behind you" Stiles runs over to me " Do me a favor if he gets close to me tell me" I nod "Will do, Now my problem is should I tell Derek about me seeing Peter" The door opens "Miss McCall your awake" Doc smiles "Yeah and I feel a lot better now please tell me I can go home" He gets a pen out of his pocket "You had a severe panic attack from what we can tell and yes you can go home as soon as you sign these" He hands me his clipboard over with the discharge form on it. "Is there anything I can do to keep it under control next time?"_

_"Breathing slowly and deeply should help Anxiety can cause you to breathe very quickly, which makes both the mental and physical symptoms of a panic attack even worse. Stop and think,Think positively and Relax your muscles" I nod and stand up "Ugh Stiles please tell me your jeep is here" He nods "Why oh that's why" I am still in my PJ shorts and tank top, "Here" He takes off his coat and hands it to me "Thanks" I hug him, finish the paperwork and we head to my house._

_XX_

_We are standing outside my house and I am glad it's a warm night "I can't believe I'm saying this but try talking to Peter I know it's not ideal but maybe you can get him to tell you something about why you can see him" I give him a big hug "Thanks for everything Stiles, Oh how did you know I was at the hospital?"_

_"Derek messaged me" He gets in his car and leaves as I head inside and to my room._

_XX_

_"Peter!" I call out to my empty room feeling like an idiot "Yes my sweet mate" I jump as he is now behind me " Please don't do that" I groan and hold my chest "It's not my fault your so jumpy"_

_"Yes it is!" I go and sit on my bed "I know why you are suddenly acknowledging me and it's not going to work, You can hear and see me because I want you to I am not helping you make me go away" I grab my bedside lamp and throw it at him but it goes straight through him and smashes on the floor with a little more force then it should have had "FINE I DON'T CARE! I'm going to bed" I get under the covers and I feel the bed go down on the other side "Goodnight Raven" I hear Peter whisper before I fall into a deep slumber._

_That is the final part of Omega I hope you enjoyed it I know it doesn't really fit into the storyline right now but I am working on it and the next chapter should be back on the storyline._

_-Ray_


	29. Shape-Shifted Part 1

_I wake up to someone shaking me gently "Raven wake up" I groan and go under the covers, I feel the bed go down on the other side "Good morning Raven" Peter whispers in my ear "AAGH!" I scream and jump off the bed I would have faceplanted onto the floor if not for someone catching me "Derek!" I yell turning around and hugging him. "What the hell was that?!" He growls and pushes me away "Derek I am so sorry I'm just jumpy" He looks behind him and sees the broken lamp "Uh huh what happened there" He points over his shoulder to the lamp "I saw a spider" He smirks "A spider?"_

_"IT WAS HUGE!" I stretch my arms out to try and show him how big it was, "What did your doctor say was the reason for yesterday" He sits on the bed beside me "Severe panic attack" I let out a small laugh "Well that's a first, Do you know what caused it?" I go back under the covers "Nope" He yanks the covers off me "No no no your going to school today" I pout "No mommy I don't wanna" He rolls his eyes "You are going so Scott and Stiles can keep an eye on you" He growls and starts cleaning up the broken lamp "I'll do it" I wave my hand and a dustpan and brush sweeps up the broken glass and empties it into the bucket, "That was cute" He groans and kisses me "OK if you want me to go to school you gotta let me get dressed" I push him toward and out the door. "Well wasn't that sweet" Peter whispers in my ear "Leave me alone Peter" I whisper and go grab my clothes to get ready for school._

_XX_

_We get to the school about half an hour later "Thanks for driving me Wolfie" I lean over and kiss him, He growls "Your welcome now go catch up to Scott or Stiles" I groan "Can't I change your mind to take me home?" He shakes his head "Nope now get going" I get out and slam his door "FINE BUT YOU ARE A DICK!" I yell over my shoulder as I walk away._

_XX_

_"SCOTT!" He looks at me from his seat on the lacrosse bench and waves me over. "Ay RayRay how you feeling?" I hug him "I'm feeling much better" Scott lifts his head "Why do you smell like Derek already?" I sit next to him and smile "Derek brought me to school, He came to the house to check on me after all he was the one that found me on my bedroom floor yesterday so he offered to give me a ride". I look over and see Stiles with the goofiest smile ever "What are you guys up to?" He spazzes his arms "Scott smelled another werewolf in the locker room but we don't know exactly who it is, So he's gonna go in goal to get a better smell" Scott heads over to the goals "Hey did you see you know who?" I nod "Yup and he says I can see him because he wants me to and he is not going to help me make him go away, Oh and I'm pretty sure Derek thinks I'm a freak now because Peter whispered in my ear this morning and I screamed and almost faceplanted on my floor" He sighs "So what your telling me is he is as unhelpful as ever" I laugh "Yup" well might as well enjoy the show._

_So Stiles's plan consisted of Scott tackling every player and sniffing them until the cops showed up and escorted Isaac off school grounds._

_XX_

_"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" I ask sitting beside Stiles for once, We are in chemistry with Mr. Asshole aka Mr. Harris as our teacher. "Peter told me if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you, Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving" I look behind me and smile at Danny. "Who the hell did that?" Mr. Harris looks from student to student and I see Scott and Stiles pointing at each other so I quickly point at Stiles "You 3 principles office now"._

_XX_

_Scott is listening in on the cops through his wolf hearing and then Papa Stiliski comes out causing Stiles to spazz out and try to cover his face with a magazine "Hi Scott, Raven" We both wave as he walks away all but facepalming._

_"Boys oh and girl, Come on in" I am going to assume this guy is bad news going by Scott and Stiles faces._

_(Time skip brought to you by Derek's abs) p.s Gerard gives Raven the creeps._

_XX_

_"SCOTT WAIT!" I chase him outside the school just to see Isaac being taken away in a police car. We turn around to go back into the School just as Derek pulls up "Get in" AWW Wolfie's cute "Are you serious? You did that, That's your fault" I go to the car and stand by the passenger door "I know that Now get in the car and help me" I see Peter standing beside Scott "The boy is too good for his own good!" Peter yells to me while laughing "Whatever is in the house is worse, A lot worse"._

_That is the end of part 1 of shapeshifted I hope you guys enjoyed it._

_-Ray_


	30. Shape-Shifted Final

___The car ride was silent all the way to Isaac's house, Well unless you count Peter whistling very loudly and giving me a headache._

_I get out the car and groan holding my head "Raven you OK?" Scott asks concerned "Yeah I just got a little car sick" I feel Derek's eyes on me he can tell I am lying "You wanna stay in the car? Maybe have a nap" I hug Scott "Yeah that might be better" I get back into Derek's car and lay down in the back seat "Aw sleep well my poor mate" Peter whispers beside me as I doze off._

_XX_

_"Raven wake up" I groan and stretch my now sore muscles from sleeping in the car "What's up?" I ask Derek getting out the car "We need to change cars, Stiles is on his way to pick us up" I nod and hug him "I'm so sorry I have been a pain in the ass" I cry into his neck "It's fine I know you are still recovering and I know the mate bond even if it's just a little probably hasn't been easy" He squeezes me a little tighter. Derek suddenly pushes me away softly, I look at him curiously "Stiles is coming" As he says that Stiles jeep rounds the corner. "Hey Ray-Ray" He runs over and hugs me "Ow Stiles gentle I have a headache" He lets me go and looks to Derek "Ready to go?" Derek nods as we get into Stiles jeep and head to the sheriff station._

_XX_

_"OK now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office, Problem is getting past the front desk" We have just arrived at the sheriff's station and now Derek and Stiles are trying to make up a plan. "I'll distract her" Derek says and goes to get out the car "Derek wait" I say at the same time Stiles says "Woah you are not going in there" He grabbed Derek's arm and now I think Derek might rip Stiles's arm off "I'm taking my hand off" good choice "I was exonerated" Let the bickering begin "You're still a person of interest" Peter starts laughing beside me "Shh" I mumble thankfully Derek and Stiles continue arguing "An innocent person"_

_"An-You? Yeah right! OK fine, what's your plan?" I block them out as Peter starts being too loud and I can't focus or hear, I feel something building inside me and I scream "JUST GO!!!" I meant for it to be aimed at Peter but obviously, they think I yelled at them as evident by the shocked looks on their faces "S-Sorry my head just really hurts" Stiles looks at me like he understands that it was to Peter but Derek looks Pissed. A few minutes pass as Derek goes and distracts the guard Me and Stiles sneak by._

_"What the?" Stiles pulls off the lock box cover and it's empty "What now?" I ask as we head out the office "Oh sorry I'm just oh-" A guy in a cop uniform grabs Stiles "Hey!" He throws his arm back and hits me in the face with his elbow knocking me out._

_XX_

_I wake up in an unfamiliar room it looks like there is an old train carriage outside the door. "Derek she's awake!" I turn and see Isaac looking at me cautiously "Hey Isaac" I smile at him, He smiles back just as Derek comes in "So let me guess hunter knocked you out?" I nod "Yup it was take Me or Stiles and apparently I was an easier target to just knock out" He comes over and crouches down in front of me "Isaac leave us" Derek says over my shoulder, Isaac wonders off out the room. "What is going on with you today?" I tilt my head "What do you mean?" He growls at me "I know you don't get car sick, And you screamed at Me and Stiles to 'Just go'" I feel really bad I want to tell him about Peter but I know he won't take it well "I can't really explain Derek all I can say is I'm very sorry" He stands up growling "Its OK for now but I would prefer you don't keep things from me" I get up and hug him "Come into bed I want to know everything that happened today" He gets into the bed with me and we spent all night talking about Isaac, The hunters and eventually we both fall asleep._

_That is the end of episode 2 of season 2, And of course let me know if you guys liked it._

_-Ray_


	31. Ice Pick Part 1

___I wake up cuddled up to Derek, I get up careful to not wake him and head out to the main room._

_"Morning Isaac" I stretch and groan as my bones crack "Morning Raven, Hows the head?" I hadn't thought of it but my head is surprisingly OK "It's fine, Did you sleep well?" He nods and sits back down "You better message Scott" I jump as Derek comes over to me "Oh god he's gonna be so angry" I groan and pull out my phone._

_Raven: Hey Scotty, Don't worry I am OK Derek helped me._

_I go over to Derek and hug him "Morning Wolfie" I mumble into his neck and smile as I feel him tense up "Morning" He growls as my phone vibrates._

_Scott: I want to know everything when you get to school then I will decide if I am still angry or not. Derek looks at my phone and scoffs_

_Raven: Yeah no problem Scotty :)_

_"You want a ride?" Derek hands me my jacket "Yeah thanks" I smile "Bye Isaac" I wave as me and Derek head out._

_XX_

_I get to school just in time for lunch "Hey Scott" I sit beside him and smile "Tell me what happened at the sheriff station" He stares at me "The hunter that grabbed Stiles knocked me out, Derek took me with him to avoid the actual cops seeing a teenage girl knocked unconscious in the hallway of their station" He looks at me suspiciously "Did Derek do anything to you?" My eyes go wide "Oh my god Scott really?" I slap his head and he moves away from me rubbing his head "No Scott he didn't do anything but make sure I was OK then I went to sleep" I look over to Stiles as he is trying to get some keys off Boyd "What are you guys up to now?" He looks towards Me "Oh that's what I needed to talk to you about Me, Stiles, Allison, and Lydia are going ice skating. Do you wanna come?" I nod my head "Yeah sure what not". I get up and leave but as I get to the door Scott and Stiles burst through them "Who the hell is that?" I see a bitchy looking blonde get into Derek's car as Derek gives Scott and Stiles a cocky smile "Derek's new beta" Scott mumbles._

_XX_

_Scott had to go to work so I went home to pass time and I am currently sitting on my bed contemplating texting Derek._

_Raven: Hey I need to talk to you can you come over?_

_I feel Peter leaning over my shoulder...Wait FEEL! I play it cool for now "Do you mind?" I snap "Mmm nope" He puts his head on my shoulder and I have to take a deep breath._

_Derek: Busy I will try to come see you tomorrow._

_"I bet he's busy with that blonde" Peter winks at me "Would you shut up" I get up and throw a pillow at him._

_Raven: I really need to talk to you...Please._

_"I hope your gonna slap him for trying to blow you off" I scream "WHAT ARE YOU GOSSIP GIRL?!" He looks at me shocked that I lost my temper so easily_

_Derek: Fine I will be there in 10 minutes._

_Peter glares at my phone as he sees me smile "IN YOUR FACE!"_

_XX_

_It's been about 30 minutes and I want to kill Peter so badly "Unbreak my heart say you'll love me again!" I stand up and lunge at him "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" I tackle him to the floor and try to punch him only for him to flip us over "DON'T CRY NO MORE!" He continues on holding my wrists "I am going to murder you!" I struggle to try and break free from him "Can't I am already dead" I groan "Why can I touch you? Your suppose to be a ghost" He stops and looks at me "Huh I don't know, Oh well more fun for me" I mumble "Oh freaking awesome" He looks towards the door "Oh Mr. Late has arrived" I try to get up but Peter doesn't move "Get.Off.Of.Me" He laughs and just sits on me._

_My bedroom door opens to Derek and Blondie "What the hell are you doing?" Derek smirks at me, I glare at Peter but he won't move "Um yoga" I stretch my arms out in like a V shape "OK...Are you gonna get up?" I shrug "Maybe who is she?" I point to blondie "Raven this is Erica, Erica this is my girlfriend and Scott's sister Raven" Erica glares at me and I use my powers to throw Peter off me "Your late" I say to Derek standing up. "I know I did say I was busy" He growls and I notice Erica is still glaring at me "Can I murder her?" I look Derek in the eye but point to Erica "You can try" She steps forward but Derek stands between us "ENOUGH!" He growls with glowing eyes "Derek can we talk alone?" I pout "Wait downstairs" Erica glares one last time before she leaves._

_As soon as Erica closes the door I lunge at Derek and tackle him to the ground with me "WHY HER?!" I scream and try to punch him but he grabs my wrists so I use my powers to throw a book at him, He grabs the book and in turn lets go of my wrist. I throw another punch this time connecting with his jaw I instantly freeze as I see the look on his face "I am so sorry" I get off him and back away He shifts glowing eyes, fangs, and claws out "D-Derek please" I back into a wall as he starts growling "Oh god" Even Peter is terrified for me. He comes at me and traps me between the wall and his body "I will give you one warning, DO NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He roars and as much as I am scared right now I use my powers to throw Derek away from me, He lunges for me claws out and I barely jump out of the way before his claws make contact with the wall all but taking a chunk out of it "DEREK STOP PLEASE!" I am lejit fearing for my life now, He grabs my leg out from under me and pins me to the floor "YOU NEVER LISTEN DO YOU?!" I flinch and feel tears in my eyes "D-D-Derek please stop" He pushes his claws into my side drawing blood and I am instantly reminded of Peter. Something in his eyes changes as he shifts back "Raven" He whispers and Immediately goes and grabs the first aid box. "I am so sorry, You got to me and I lost control" He grabs some bandages and wraps up my side "G-Get out" I cough trying to stand up "Rav-"_

_"GET OUT!" I start having a coughing fit but I managed to get on the bed with a little help from Peter "I can't tell you how sorry I am" He says and leaves, I break down crying and doze off._

_XX_

_"Raven, you gotta get up Scott and Stiles are here" Peter pokes my cheek "Ugh OK I'm up" I get off the bed but flinch because of my side "You know if you die it won't be fun for me" I laugh "Good to know, Hand me that sweater" I point to a thick black knitted sweater, He brings it over and I put it on "Thank you" I smile you know ghost Peter is not so bad._

_XX_

_We get to the ice rink about 20 minutes later, Safe to say the boys are very excited. I go and sit on the bleachers because my side hurts too much "You're not skating?" Lydia sits beside me "Uh no I'm not feeling too good and I don't mind watching" She has a look of sudden realization "Periods?" Well if Scott smells my blood that might work "Yeah" She pulls a mars bar out of her bag and hands it to me "You are gonna need it more than me" I smile "Thank you" She heads off onto the ice with Stiles._

_"He really is an idiot" Me and Peter are currently dying of laughter because Scott keeps falling on his ass, And.....He just faceplanted into the glass barrier "I'm Dying" I gasp and wave as Allison leads Scott off the ice. "Watch this" Peter heads over to the ice and goes under it as Lydia spaces out "What the?" Lydia suddenly starts screaming bloody murder as poor Stiles is trying to console her._

_End of chapter 1 of episode 3._

_-Ray_


	32. Ice Pick Final

_"What the hell was that?!" I whisper angrily at Peter "Whatever do you mean?" He gives me the most innocent look ever "Lydia why no how did you do that to her?" I start going through my drawers looking for PJ'S "That my dear mate is none of your business" He taps me on the nose "I am not your mate!" I go to the bathroom to get changed and ready for bed. But just as I start to wash my face I feel that painful tug on my heart and tears start flowing down my face "Damn it why!" I punch the counter and my side starts to throb as I dry my face and head back to the bedroom. Peter looks over at me and see's my red eyes and instantly rushes over to me "What's wrong?" He asks and hugs me, I push him off of me roughly "Like you don't know" I hiss and go to my bed "No I don't, What happened?" I laugh "Yeah right so what it's just a coincidence that I say I'm not your mate-" I groan as another pain goes through my heart "And that happens I get a pain in my heart" He gets into the bed with me and pulls me over to him gently "I don't know why it's happening to you but I have no control over it Raven" I lay down on my back and put my head on his shoulder "Why couldn't you have been like this when you were alive?" I mumble and doze off._

_XX_

_"Say what you mean OutLoud!" I wake up as my phone starts ringing and look at the screen "Derek" I groan "What do you want" I close my eyes as my side throbs, "Raven I am really sorry I just want to make sure you are OK" I groan in pain as I stand up and start to feel dizzy "I-" I feel the room start to spin and before I pass out I hear Derek yell "Raven!" Into the phone._

_XX_

_I wake up still on my floor but I hear someone thundering up the stairs towards my room "RAVEN!" Derek practically bursts through my door, I groan and lay on my back too drained to even attempt to get up. "Come on you gotta get up" Derek tries to help me up but I slap his hands away "Don't touch me" I look over to Peter trying to ask for help with my eyes, Good thing he seems to understand and makes his way over to help me "I need to look at your wounds" He comes over and I glare at him but he goes and gets some fresh bandages. I flinch as he peels away my bandage "OW!" I squeal as he pokes around it "It's healing well you won't turn" He puts on a fresh bandage "Well no shit" I mumble as I pull my shirt back down "I know you probably won't listen to me but I want you to stay home today" I try to stand up my head starts to hurt "Why?" He steadies me on my feet "I can't really explain but obviously it's better for you to stay home and heal" I get back into bed and lay on my back "Are you leaving now?" I ask groaning, He nods and goes out the window "Ugh I am so confused" I mumble and go back to sleep._

_XX_

_"Raven!" I wake up and fall out of the bed "Stiles! I groan and look at him with a murderous glare "I'm sorry but there is a huge problem Scott found out who Derek is gonna turn next, It's Boyd and then Erica knocked me out and took a part of my engine out" He catches his breath "What do you want me to do?" I get up off the floor with Peter's help again "I don't know help Scott convince Boyd or worst case fight him" I shake my head "Stiles I can't do anything"_

_"Why not?" He rubs his head where I am assuming Erica hit him "Because of this" I lift my shirt up to show him the bloodstained bandages "Oh my god what happened?" He reaches over to touch it and I flinch "I got into a fight with Derek he uh lost control and did a Peter aka dug his claws into me" I look at Peter with sad eyes "What an asshole, Speaking of Peter what is the situation with that?" I look at Peter and smile "Well bad news I suppose is that I can touch him and he can touch me, Good news is he has been helping me get around and preventing me falling and hurting myself even more" Stiles mouth is wide open right now "YOU CAN TOUCH HIM!" I laugh "Yeah and before you ask he doesn't appear to know why" My phone starts ringing and I see it's Scott so I put it on the loudspeaker for Stiles to hear too._

_"Scott hey what happened?" Stiles gets way to close for comfort "Boyd took the bite, Derek is too strong now he scratched my stomach and it's not healing"_

_"Oh, Derek's been busy then" I slap Stiles and put my finger on my lips in a shush way "What do you mean?" Scott asks as I beg Stiles not to say anything "Uh nothing look get home or maybe go to the vet and get something for your wounds" I take the phone from Stiles "Love you Scotty" I hang up and slap Stiles again "Don't tell him please He has enough to deal with already"_

_"Ow fine look I'm gonna go home try and figure out something with my jeep" I go over to him and hug him "See you tomorrow" I wait until I see Stiles go out of sight and start getting dressed. "What are you doing?" Peter asks watching me very closely "There is something I gotta do" I start to take my top off but I struggle "Ugh here let me help" I stop and look at him "Are you serious?" He wants to help me get dressed he will see me naked! "How else do you plan on getting dressed?" I nod defeated and let him help me get my top off Thankful for my bra still being on, He puts my other top on me "I can manage the trousers" He kinda shakes his head like he was in a trance "Thank you" I finish getting dressed and head out "How are you planning on getting there?" I look in my pocket and find a £10 from my allowance "Taxi"._

_XX_

_"Derek!" I yell walking down the stairs into the familiar living room I suppose, I am greeted by 2 growling wolves and continue past them "Come out Derek we need to talk NOW!" I yell "Oh now you want to talk" He says coming out of the bedroom, I walk over to him and bump into his shoulder as I pass "Privately" I gesture for him to come into the room and I slam the door shut. "Are you proud of yourself? Huh? You have attacked both me and Scott so far who's next Stiles? Our mom?" I clench my fists to try and keep my powers under control "I fought Scott to teach him a lesson and as for you how many times can I apologize before you let it go!" He flashes his eyes at me "IM NOT GOING TO LET IT GO YOU DID THE EXACT SAME THING PETER DID! HELL YOU EVEN SAID THE SAME WORDS HE DID!" Some things in the room started shaking, Derek grabs me "Calm down" My side is getting worse so I throw Derek off me "Oh you want me to calm down! What is it an inconvenience for you? OK fine I will make it easy, WE ARE FINISHED!" He actually stops and looks sad "Raven you don't mean that" He comes over to me and I start to cry "I-I do y-you h-hurt me and S-Scott I can't be with y-you anymore" I go over to the door to leave "I Love You Derek I always will but I think we need this" I go out the door and obviously Erica and Isaac heard everything "Aw I knew it wouldn't last why would Derek want a pathetic weak girl like you" Erica comes over and gets in my face "You know I am so glad you said that" I laugh and punch her as hard as I can, I hear her jaw break as she falls to the floor "Hows that for weak, Do not ever think you can beat me!" I smirk down at her as Derek comes out the room "I think I have" She says holding her jaw "No you haven't and if you cross me again I won't just break your jaw" I sent her one last smirk and a sad smile to Derek as I leave._

_End of episode 3 of season 2, The ringtone on her phone is Outloud by TheGabbieShow/Gabbie Hanna which I love the song and I hope you enjoyed this chapter I was so sad writing the break-up but who knows they might get back together._

_-Ray_


	33. Abomination

___I wake up and roll onto my side but I immediately notice that it doesn't hurt anymore "Huh" I stand up and don't feel dizzy either. "Raven" Peter is lying on the bed looking at me, I lift up my shirt and take the bandages off "What the hell?" My side is completely healed I turn towards Peter so he can see it "Woah" He gets up off the bed and comes over to me, He touches my side where the wound was I gasp-making him smirk "Now now Raven" He laughs as I pull my shirt back down "Shut up" I groan and go to the bathroom to wash my face and you know pee. Wait how long have I been asleep? My phone starts ringing and it is Stiles "Raven hey are you coming to the game?"_

_"Wait what time is it?" I hear him laugh "You slept all day didn't you?" He sounds smug "Yeah I think so"_

_"It's 10 to 7 at night" SHIT! "Yeah, I will be there soon" I hang up and get ready "Ugh I hate you!" I glare at Peter as he holds my shoes above his head "Jump bunny wabbit" I take a page out of Derek's book and sweep Peter's legs out from under him, I grab my shoes while he is stunned "H-How did you d-do that?" He looks up at me wide-eyed "Took a tip from Derek I suppose" I try and ignore the pain in my heart by saying his name "Ok let's go"._

_XX_

_I get to the school about 30 minutes later because I had to walk and I see Stiles going into the School so I follow him._

_XX_

_"Whatcha doin?" I stand in the doorway of the principles office "AH!" He screams like a little girl "Raven don't do that" I start laughing hysterically "S-S-Sorry" He pulls out his phone and starts texting someone and also says out loud "Nothing here" I see him look past me "Oh" I turn and See Erica standing there "Great" I mumble "Derek would like a word with both of you" She grabs Stiles but knows better than to touch me._

_XX_

_She leads us to the pools and we see Derek walk out "ow ow oh" Stiles grumbles "Derek" We both mumble "What did you see at the mechanic's garage?" Derek asks and I really want to kill Erica right now she is standing beside Derek and smirking at me "Uh several eta violations I am seriously considering reporting" Wait what are they talking about? Derek destroys a basketball with his claws "Holy God" Stiles freaks out "Let's try that again"._

_"Wait someone needs to start explaining, What did you see I wasn't aware there was a new threat apart from the hunters and you I suppose" I point at Derek and he looks a little hurt but shakes it off._

_"All right the thing was pretty slick looking, Um skin was dark and kind of patterned I think I actually saw scales, Is that enough?" Derek looks at Stiles and this time Stiles actually growls "All right fine eyes um eyes are yellowish and slit um it has lots of teeth" I hear Peter gasp behind me "You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about" We all look up towards the stairs "Oh my god" I move in front of Stiles because he is the easier target, The thing hisses and jumps down knocking Erica out "Run!" Derek pushes me and Stiles back but the thing clawed at him "D-Derek your neck" I step towards him and help Stiles catch him just as he starts to go limp "Where is it? Do you see it?"_

_"No!" Me and Derek both yell "CALL SCOTT!" Derek yells but as Stiles gets his phone out he drops Derek into the water and I feel a slice on my neck "RAVEN!" Stiles jumps into the water to grab Derek and I stand there frozen as he pulls Derek back up "RAVEN GET IN NOW!" Derek yells at me and I notice I can still move so I dive in towards them and grab Derek to help hold him up._

_XX_

_"Can you get me out of here before I drown?" Derek says whilst looking around, I laugh "You're worried about drowning?" He glares at me but Stiles cuts him off "Didn't you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor-sharp teeth?" Derek starts getting angsty "Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water!" He turns and locks eyes with me "Why did you just stand there? It could have killed you" I look at him and sigh "I don't know fear?"_

_"Look I don't see it" Stiles stars swimming towards his phone "WAIT WAIT STOP!" Derek panics and I look at the thing, How is it possible it got creepier "What is it waiting for?" Stiles asks_

_"Raven, what's that on your neck?" Derek looks around me "What are you talking about?" He glares at me "That's why you froze! You got scratched didn't you?!" I glare at him "Derek unless you want me to let you drown I would shush, And no I didn't get scratched or I would be in your situation right now" He still glares at me but shuts up "Ok awkward" Stiles mumbles._

_XX_

_It has been at least an hour and the thing is patrolling around the pool, It comes over and touches the water but hisses and backs away "Wait did you see that? I don't think it can swim" Derek pants kind of relieved._

_XX_

_"Ok I don't think we can do this much longer" Stiles is getting out of breath slowly but surely "NO NO NO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" Derek panics as he realizes Stiles is gonna let him go "Can you just trust me this once, Raven can you use your powers to hold him up?" He asks me_

_"I don't know maybe I haven't held someone or something before it's usually just a throw, I mean I have some new strength so I can try that" I pant but I see Peter with an evil look in his eye. "Look Derek you don't really have a choice I mean haven't you noticed we are the ones keeping you alive here" Stiles is brave when Derek can't do anything_

_"Yeah and when the paralysis wears off who's gonna be able to fight that thing you two or me" Smug asshole_

_"That's why we have been holding you up the past 2 hours?"_

_"You don't trust me and I don't trust you but you need me to survive which is why you are not letting me go" I nod to Stiles "STILES!" I grab Derek and try my hardest to use my powers and hold him up but I can't "Ok strength it is" I mumble and hold him, I see Peter get into the water and swim under me. "No no no" I panic "What?" I look at Derek with tears in my eyes, Peter grabs my ankle and pulls me under the water making Derek also go under. Water begins to flood my lungs as I panic and try to get Peter off me I start to pass out but for some reason when Stiles pulls Derek up Peter pulls me back up too WHAT THE HELL!_

_"Tell me you got him" Derek pants as we both reach the surface and I start choking up water "You Ok?" Stiles asks me "I-I think s-so" I choke and Peter has disappeared._

_XX_

_"I can't stay up any longer we need something to hold onto" Me and Stiles swim over to the diving boards and try to grab the pole to hold onto but Derek gets too heavy and Stiles is exhausted, We all start going under the water but someone pulls us up and onto dry ground. We Scott hold up a piece of glass and the thing looks at itself then runs off out the skylight, Derek can finally move again and we all take a moment before we get up. Scott and Stiles head to the parking lot "Raven I need to talk to you" I nod and go sit beside Derek on the stairs "You have new strength?" He asks and I nod "Yeah but It's obviously not good enough" He puts his hand on my leg "What happened you were doing fine then you suddenly went under?" I feel tears coming but I don't want him to see "I guess I'm just not good enough to help anyone or myself" I get up and head out to meet Scott and Stiles._

_XX_

_"Any luck?" I ask running up to them "No it's in some sort of language I guess" Scott says frustrated_

_"It's called a Kanima" Derek and Erica walk up to us but she is not wearing her usual smirk "You knew the whole time?" I ask avoiding eye contact "No only when it was confused by its own reflection" I have never seen Derek look so helpless "It doesn't know what it is" Scott mumbles "Or who" Derek finishes_

_"Well, what else do you know?" Stiles kept the balls I see._

_"Just stories, Rumours" I see Peter lurking behind Derek "So it is like us?" Scott asks "A shapeshifter yes, But it's not right it's like a-"_

_"An Abomination" Stiles finishes it and Derek nods "Woah" I feel dizzy and lean against the car "I know one thing when I find it I am gonna kill it" Derek stomps off "Guys I think I'm gonna pass out" I do exactly that as Scott picks me up and puts me in the car._

_End of episode 4 of season 2 I hope you enjoyed it I know it was short and its because I just could not fit Raven in very well but I like the chapter anyway and what the hell was that with Peter huh? He tried to kill her or did he? We will find out next chapter._

_-Ray_


	34. Venomous Part 1

_I wake up from a nightmare of yesterday's events in the pool, I am sweating and in desperate need of a drink so I head downstairs to get something from the kitchen. As I get about halfway down the stairs I hear what sounds like someone whimpering I brush it off because my mind is still buzzing from the nightmare, "Is someone there? Scott?" I call out somewhat quietly but get no response "Peter?"_

_I see a figure crouched in the corner of the living room "Hello"_

_"GO AWAY!" Peter growls I take a minute to think about it, But I walk up to him against my better judgment. I walk up to him very slowly and carefully as I am about an inch away from him I slowly reach out to touch his shoulder but he turns around and swings his fist at me claws out and all. I step back stunned and lift my hand up to my cheek I feel a slash on my cheek and move my hand away, I see blood staining my fingers as it drips to the floor._

_I look over to Peter and I see he has the Alpha eyes I feel an intense rage building from somewhere inside me and I LUNGE at him. I throw a Punch at him but he catches my wrist something is wrong with him, I try to pry my wrist free but seeing this Peter throws me against the wall pretty much bouncing my body off of it and I fall to the floor "Ow" I groan and start coughing "I did tell you to go away" He smirks walking over to me. I get up and use my powers to throw a vase at him but he ducks and the vase shatters against a wall SHIT! I put on the puppy eyes "You kinda missed" He laughs I throw another punch this time it connects with his jaw and he goes flying across the room. "Woah" I start backing away as he gets up and growls "uh uh uh" He runs over to me and throws me down to the ground and pins me there "What was that?" He looks down at me somewhat impressed "Um I really don't know" He leans down and suddenly kisses me I start to kiss him back but the front door suddenly opens. I pretend to just wake up as I see Stiles walk in and his jaw drops I look down and realize I am only in my tank top and underwear "AH! TURN AROUND!" I yell but he doesn't move so I use my powers to make him turn, I grab a large blanket from the sofa and wrap it around myself "You uh can turn around now" I blush looking down at the floor "What were you doing?" He asks slowly moving towards me "I fell asleep on the floor, You know sore back and all" He nods "Have you seen You Know Who?" I lie and shake my head "No"._

_The front door is suddenly forced open making me and Stiles jump "Derek?!" We say in unison. Derek growls flashing his eyes as I follow his gaze I realize I am wrapped in a blanket but my bare legs are showing "What the hell is going on?!" Derek is livid and before either of us can explain Derek grabs Stiles shirt and lifts him up so his feet are about 2 inches off the ground, I run over to Derek and put my hand on his arm "I know this looks kinda bad but its not what it looks like, Please put him down" Stiles stutters "W-What she s-said please p-put me d-down Derek" Derek smirks and drops Stiles on his ass "Ow I think she meant gently" Derek growls at Stiles "Shut up"_.

_I go to the kitchen to get some apple juice after I used my powers to put Derek and Stiles in separate corners of the room of course, "H-Hey what are you doing?" Stiles voice cracks "You two are giving me a headache"_

_"He started it" Stiles squeaks_

_"What are you 5?" Derek smirks_

_I shake my head and go sit on the sofa, As I sit down Stiles and Derek sit on either side of me "Huh" I didn't even see them move I must really be out of it. I see Derek flash his eyes at Stiles and laugh as Stiles clings to the arm of the sofa "Derek stop it" I warn him gently "What I'm not doing anything" Derek says with a smirk. I finish my drink and turn to them "I'm gonna go back to bed you can either chill for a bit or leave" I head to the stairs "I'm gonna go Ray-Ray see ya tomorrow" Stiles heads to the door and yelps "AH!" I look at Derek and see he's looking at Stiles with Alpha eyes, Stiles runs out the door and almost runs into his jeep as he gets into it. I laugh as Derek closes the door "I need to talk to you" He walks past me and up to my room "Hey wait"._

_I get to my room and see Derek sitting on my bed as I close the door "So what do you want to talk about?" I put my new lamp on and get into bed "I want to know what's really going on with you, The pool, That day I came in and you were on the floor you said 'yoga' But I know your not into that" He looks into my eyes "Raven you can tell me and believe it or not you can trust me" I huff "Can I? You hurt me Derek its all good saying I can trust you but you need to show it" He nods "Then let me tell me what's going on" I nod "Ok um that night I got out of the hospital and freaked out is because I saw Peter and I have seen him a few times since, I ignored him for a while but then I spoke to him and for some reason I can touch him and he can touch me, I got into a fight with him tonight hence this" I move my hair out of my face and show Derek the cut on my cheek. He lifts his hand and touches it gently "Peter did this to you?" I nod "Yeah and in the pool, he tried to drown me" Derek growls "Is he here now?" I look around but I don't see him "No I don't see him, Look I can usually handle him tonight he caught me off guard and the pool well I was kinda busy holding you up" He looks at the floor then suddenly locks eyes with me "The pool when you froze you did get scratched didn't you?" I nod "But it had no effect your Immune to it" I shrug my shoulders " I guess maybe because of my powers" He nods and I yawn "Your tired I will go and let you get some rest we can talk more when you wake up" I think for a minute and I hug him, He freezes "Goodnight Derek" I whisper and let him go as he coughs and goes over to the window "Goodnight Raven" He mumbles and leaves, I lay down and within a minute I am out like a light._

_That is part 1 of Venomous let me know what you think my fiance actually wrote this part I just edited it and did some fixing hope you enjoyed it._

_-Ray_


	35. Venomous Final

_I wake up and that was probably the best sleep I have had in a while "Hmm" I stretch and smile a little, I look around the room for Peter he is standing by the window. "Peter?" I sit up and wait for his reaction "You're awake" He mumbles I get out of bed and walk over to him cautiously "A-Are you well you or murderous you?" He turns around and walks over to me "Raven I don't know what happened at the pool or last night, But I am sorry" He gently grabs my hand "Um i-its ok I guess" He moves my hair out of my face "Huh its healed?" I run to the bathroom to check. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I yell its completely healed even Derek's claws took a few days "Peter!" I yell walking back into the room "Yes Raven" He looks at me in a weird way "How is it healed already?" I walk over to him "Raven I don't know maybe your powers" I hear my phone buzz on my nightstand and a sigh of relief from Peter._

_Derek: Are you awake yet? Hmm he sounds grumpy_

_Raven: Yeah just, What's up wolf- I mean Derek._

_"Hmm you miss him?" Peter asks over my shoulder, I go over to my closet and grab a black tank top, black skinny jeans, heeled booties and my black leather jacket with studs "I-I think so" I mumble and go get dressed._

_I brush my hair and head back into the bedroom._

_Derek: Meet me behind the school on the lacrosse field._

_Raven: Y-Yeah sure be there soon._

_"Peter" I mumble going downstairs "Yes" He appears in front of me "GAH DON'T DO THAT!" I jump and almost fall down the last step "Anyway I need to go are you coming?" He nods and follows me to the school._

_XX_

_I get to the school about 20 minutes later "D-Derek!" I yell as I get to the field He gives me a small smile as I walk up to him "Quick recap Lydia is immune to the kanima venom, Jackson is not I think Lydia is the kanima and if she is I am going to kill her" I look at him wide-eyed "YOU CAN'T JUST KILL HER!" Boyd walks over to us and glares at me "Really your using him as a guard dog?" I know Boyd is looking for a fight so I give him one. I use my powers to throw him in the air and as he comes back down I flick my elbow up and hearing his jaw crack Derek holds me back "Woah girl got a mean elbow" Boyd says while adjusting his jaw "Thank you" I smile as Derek lets me go and looks kinda impressed "Where did you learn that?" he smiles "Saw it on a movie" I laugh, Derek suddenly pulls me out of sight as we see Scott heading over._

_"Really?" I raise my eyebrows at Derek as he flashes his Alpha eyes "What?" He asks watching Scott and Boyd's interaction "Nothing, Nothing at all" I blush and run to Scott. "Woah big guy" I stand in front of Boyd and Scott "Hmm" I raise my eyebrows at Boyd 'Oh damn I do not wanna be on the other side of her punch again' Boyd thinks and steps back "She failed the test" Woah when did Derek get here? "Yeah still doesn't prove anything"._

_"That was very impressive my dear mate" I look over at Peter and he has the evil look on his face again I use my powers and throw him across the field I'm hoping pain might bring him back, He gets up shakes his head and then nods at me he's back. "Who said I was gonna do it" Derek smirks as Scott tries to run to the school, Boyd throws Scott the ground "HEY!!!" I punch Boyd in the face again but again Derek pulls me back "Stop" He growls and I am not quite sure what I was thinking but I slap Derek and walk away._

_XX_

_I walk into the woods pissed at Derek it feels all too familiar "Stupid wolves" I groan and sit down by a tree. "Do you recognize this place?" Peter crouches down in front of me "No should I?" I groan and rub my head "The day your friend called you and Derek came to your rescue was in this exact spot" He laughs like a psycho "Peter what the hell is happening to you?" I stand up and slowly back away in case he snaps again "Hmm I don't know what you are talking about MY dear mate" His eyes start glowing red and I turn and run for my life._

_XX_

_After running for a solid 5 minutes I slam into someone and we both go tumbling to the floor "Raven!" I open my eyes to be met by "Derek?" He helps me up and brushes the dirt and leaves off himself, "Why were you running? You look terrified" Might as well tell him "Uh Peter kind of went Psycho...Again"_

_"You haven't actually told me everything about that situation" I look around to see if Peter caught up to me but he hasn't "Oh yeah well Peter can touch me but he can't touch or interact with anyone else or anything, For the past couple of days he's been off like the psycho Alpha him he even has the red eyes And I think he wants to kill me" I look away and think of how I am going to deal with this "So he was nice before? And then the more you interacted with him the more he could do and became crazier?" I nod "What if you start ignoring him again? Do you think he will go back to being harmless?"_

_"I don't know maybe, Oh and I am so sorry about that" I point to his slightly red cheek "It's fine I know why you did it" I raise my eyebrows "You do?" He looks into my eyes "I do I kinda thought something was off with you on the field when you zoned out, Let me guess Peter pissed you off?" I look behind Derek and Peter is there now "Uh I need to go" He tilts his head "What?" I push past him and head home._

_XX_

_I get home and see Derek is already there "Really" I groan but I see Stiles and Allison guarding the front door "Oh" I know the front door will be locked so I go around back and the door is unlocked "Idiots" I go inside and meet them in the hall._

_"Hey!" I yell into Stiles ear "Aagh!" He screams and even Allison jumps "RayRay you can't do that we are on code red right now, Mission save Lydia from psycho wolves" I laugh as he goes back to watching Derek._

_XX_

_"Ok, I have an idea shoot one of them" I groan as Stiles stupidness shows through again "Are you serious?" Allison asks "Yeah just shoot one of them we told Scott we could protect ourselves so just give it a shot" I go and look out the window, I make eye contact with Derek and give him an apologetic smile "Hmm this should be interesting my sweet little mate" I tense up but take Derek's advice and ignore Peter. "Stiles I'm gonna go make sure everything is ok upstairs" He nods as I head upstairs I feel the pain in my heart and pass out in the upstairs hallway._

_XX_

_I wake up as I hear a window smash downstairs "Ha that's gonna be fun for Scott to explain" I laugh thinking of Scotts excuses I turn and go into my room._

_"Shit! Guys it's here!" The Kanima is here and it is pissed, I turn to try and leave the room only to have my legs swept out from under me by the kanima's tail "Ugh really" I groan and stand up preparing to dodge until I find an exit route "Come on ugly" It hisses and prepares to pounce._

_Before it can do anything someone jumps through the window and growls scaring the Kanima off "Klaus!" I yell shocked "Surprised to see me sweetheart?"_

_I run over to him and hug him "What are you doing here The Alpha won't be happy about your scent on me" I start pacing thinking about how to explain this to Derek "We both know he's not a problem you can deal with him I'm sure" He winks_

_I smile "Yeah I can handle Derek, Thanks for saving me Klaus but I think you really should go I don't think the pack can handle another hybrid right now" He hugs me much tighter this time "I understand sweetheart but I do hope to be here again soon" And with that he jumps out the window "I hope so too" I whisper as he runs off._

_XX_

_After all of that with Klaus, I see everyone outside "Raven!" Scott runs over and hugs me "Where have you been?" I see Derek sniffing the air oh no his eyes flash for a second "I was just cleaning up the Kanima winded me upstairs" He nods_

_"You know you can't beat me Scott" Derek smirks_

_"No, but I just have to hold you off until the cops get here" As if on cue we hear sirens coming our way "Damn it" Derek growls and takes the fallen members of his pack into the woods with him and Boyd._

_"It's Jackson" Scott whispers as the Kanima runs off and Lydia comes out of the house, After explaining a fake break into the cops Allison and Lydia head home while Scott and Stiles go after the Kanima._

_XX_

_"AH!" I scream as I come out of the bathroom "Derek!" He cringes as I yell again "Who's scent was that on you tonight?" He flashes his Alpha eyes at me "None of your business" I snap bad move He gets up pushes me against the wall and growls at me "WHO WAS IT!" He roars. I use my powers to throw him across the room into a wall and I hold him there "We are not together anymore Derek you can't push me around" I let him go._

_"This is my territory now so I need to know who it was" He says more gentle_

_"Why do you want to know so bad? Jealous of another man's scent on me?" I put my hands on my hips and raise my eyebrows_

_"Why would I be Jealous?" He crosses his arms over his chest and smirks at me_

_"Uh I um" I quickly go back to his previous question "He is a friend and he saved me from the Kanima tonight while you were too busy trying to get to Lydia,So you don't have to worry about him" I soften my eyes "Derek please don't turn into the Alpha Peter was" He looks taken aback and glares "I am nothing like him"._

_"Are you sure about that because you sure as hell aren't the Derek Hale I fell for I mean do I even have to remind you of when you attacked me?" I start to tear up "That was the main reason for our break up I don't like what the Alpha power is doing to you" He comes over backs me into the wall and looks in my eyes "I'm still that Derek just with more power, I will do anything I can to make up for hurting you" At this point I want to hug him and cry my heart out._

_His eyes flick down to my lips then back up to my eyes I mimic his actions as he leans forward and presses his lips to mine, My heart jumps like it always has for him. I don't want it to end but I know it has to before I change my mind "Derek" I pant and gently push his chest "Raven" He looks in my eyes "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have let that go on" He looks confused "Why? Why can't we go back to how we were I know you felt that" I tear up because he is right "Your right I did feel that but I don't think it matters" I look away "Raven how can I fix this?" I rattle my brain and eventually think of something reasonable "Ok I think I have something" He looks into my eyes "What is it?"_

_"We take things slow with Peter being a creep and all and you have to promise me you will try not to hurt anyone else, And don't turn anyone else please" I look at him with puppy eyes "Ok I promise" I smile and kiss him. He seems to be going along with his promise because he pulls back "Can I stay?" I nod and get into bed, Derek gets under the covers and lays down beside me._

_"Raven?" Derek mumbles "Yeah?" I turn and face him "I've been thinking I saw how well you handled Boyd, If you want to I would like you to help me train my pack to fight" I look up at him with innocent eyes "And why would I wanna do that? I would have to deal with a bitch of a blonde that I want to murder I would be too tempted" He laughs a little "Well murder is a little far but you can kick her ass while you train her" Derek smirks as my eyes light up "Hmm sounds so tempting, Ok fine I'll help out" He kisses my forehead "You owe me Wolfie" I mumble and doze off._

_For any confusion Raven cleaned up the house a little and just chilled for a couple hours and then Derek came to the house as she was getting ready for bed and hence the scene above. However, I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next episodes not sure when they will be up but safe to say will maybe be a week or so._

_-Ray_


	36. Frenemy Filler

___I wake up to the sound of someone growling "Huh" I mumble and sit up, I see Peter standing at the bottom of the bed with his Alpha eyes glowing "What's wrong?" Derek sits up and puts his hand on my back. "N-Nothing" He gives me a weird look 'Peter?' I hear him think as he looks at me I nod "So how did you sleep?" He asks acting normal "Pretty good actually" I lay back down and cuddle up to him "Anything to do today?" I ask yawning "No why? Still tired?" He asks with a smirk "mmHmm" I mumble and snuggle closer to him "Go back to sleep for a bit I will be here when you wake up" I get comfortable and fall back asleep._

_XX_

_I wake up not so tired this time "Hmm that was a good sleep" I smile and look at Derek who is now awake "Good you're awake, I have a idea" I groan "B-But I just woke up" I pout as he smiles "I want to talk to Peter through you" I shake my head "He's not stable" He looks into my eyes comfortingly "It will be ok Raven do you think you can take him if he snaps?" I nod " I can try._

_"Uncle Peter?" Derek asks looking around "He's in front of you" I tell Derek as Peter sits on the bed "What's happening? Why are you trying to harm your mate? We don't harm our mates we protect them" Derek growls "Because he is with you and you are MINE" Peter snarls "He said Because you are with me and I am his apparently" Derek flashes his eyes "You see these eyes, Peter? This means I am The Alpha now and you listen to me, LEAVE RAVEN ALONE!" He growls. Apparently Peter has had enough because he gets up and lunges at me "AH!" I scream and jump off the bed "Raven!" Derek gets up and roars "STOP!" But Peter doesn't listen he throws a punch at me but I dodge and sweep his legs out from under him, "Peter please!" I beg but he growls and gets back up "YOU ARE MINE!" He comes at me again and as I try to dodge he digs his claws into my ankle "AAH!" I scream as tears start flowing, Poor Derek has to look on helpless I see the worry on his face as he sees the blood seeping from my wound. "FINE JUST KILL ME AND GET IT OVER WITH!!!" I look Peter in the eyes "Just kill me" I mumble and he goes BERZERK he starts biting and tearing into me I pass out from pain and blood loss._

_XX_

_I jolt up and I instantly regret it as my whole body screams in pain "AAHH!" I scream and at least 5 or 6 nurses and doctors run in "Miss McCall please calm down you are safe here" I can't listen to them I know I am never safe now "N-No I-I'm not" I start panicking and screaming "Sedate her!" A doctor yells and I pass out again._

_XX_

_I wake up to someone holding my hand I look over and see "Dad?" He looks up and smiles "How are you little bird?" I smile and slowly sit up "I'm ok I suppose, What are you doing here?" I smile "I had to come check on my little bird of course, Do you remember anything?" I shake my head "No s-sorry" I tear up I hate lying to my dad "It's ok shh but I think the sheriff has some questions for you, I'm glad you are ok but I have to go before your mom see's me" He laughs standing up "I'm glad you came" I smile and doze off._

_XX_

_"Miss McCall I'm here to check your wounds" A way to perky nurse walks over to the bed "Ugh do you have to?" I groan and sit up "Yes Miss McCall I have to but don't worry I should be quick" She unwraps a bandage on my arm and it is completely healed "I-I need t-to go and get my superior" She runs out of the room "Oh this is gonna be fun" I mumble and sit on the edge of the bed._

_XX_

_About 10 minutes pass until the perky nurse walks in with an older doctor "Um Miss McCall I am going to need to check your wounds" I nod and stand up, He removes every bandage and gasps in awe after every single one "It's incredible all of your wounds are healed!" I sit back down "W-Wha does that mean?" I already have an idea where this is going "I won't know until I run some tests" He starts talking to the nurse about getting some needles and vials for blood, They walk out and I quickly get dressed._

_Raven: Derek I need your help please come to the hospital NOW IT'S A EMERGENCY!"_

_Derek: Why what's happening?!_

_Raven: My wounds are completely healed and they want to run blood tests and everything!_

_Derek: SHIT! Ok I'm on my way._

_XX_

_It's been around 15 minutes I get ready to run as I take a breath Derek bursts through the door "We need to go now, If they take your blood I guarantee they will find something...Off" I nod and get ready "Ok let's go". We sneak down the hallway and get to the elevator "HEY STOP!" A doctor comes running our way "Get the button now!" I yell as Derek spazzes the G button, "Phew" I lean back against the wall as the door closes "That was close" We both laugh. Ding the doors open to the main hallway "Not much further now" Derek whispers to me we walk quick but casual towards the exit "STOP NOW!" ugh the doctor comes down the emergency stairs "Run!" Me and Derek make a beeline for the exit, We look back and they are way too close for comfort. I use my powers to make a nurse push a stretcher in front of the doctors they tumble to the ground as me and Derek get outside and into his camero, we quickly speed off in a fit of giggles._

_XX_

_"Well that was fun" Derek comes up from behind and hugs me "Could have been bad if you didn't save me" I wrap my arms around his neck "I-I love you Derek" I close my eyes and look away that was risky "Raven look at me" He whispers, I look up into his eyes "I love you too Raven" I kiss him and we spend the night kissing and just talking and laughing about today._

_Couldn't fit Raven into the episode so I did this to make up for it I hope you guys liked it and next chapter should be back on to the storyline but yeah let me know what you thought of it and if it was good._   _Oh and Raven is at the abandoned building with Derek._

_-Ray_


	37. Restraint

_I wake up to an empty bed "He's training his Beta's" I jump as Peter sits beside me "Your ok today?" I asked sitting up "Yes I'm fine no murderous intentions, How are you feeling?" I groan and crack my back "I'm ok I should probably get up" I stand up, Get my jeans on and go into the 'Living room'._

_"Your awake" Derek comes over, Huge me and lifts me up as I kiss him "Derek!" I squeal as he spins me around "Want to help?" He asked putting me down "Help?" He smirks "To train them" I smirk knowing I can get back at Erica now "Yeah, Sure" He goes over to the sofa and sits down "Erica you first" She smirks walking over to me "I'm gonna enjoy this" She throws a punch at me, I easily avoid it and throw her into the wall with my powers "Want to try again?" I smile sweetly, She gets up and charges at me and as soon as she is about 2 feet in front of me I use my powers to throw her up in the air, As she comes down I flick my elbow up connecting with her jaw (Same as she did to Boyd) "I-I-I'm d-done" She cries and sets her jaw before running to her room._

_"That was fun" I walk over to Derek and kiss him "Good, You were amazing" He smiles at me "Thank you Wolfie" I sit beside him on the sofa "My turn" He gets up and starts training with Isaac._

_XX_

_About 10 minutes later Isaac has had enough as Derek breaks his arm "Wasn't that a bit harsh?" I ask standing up "If it was a real fight he would have been a lot worse off, Are you going to school?" I nod "Yeah I probably should" He nods and hugs me "I'll give you a ride I am already taking Erica, Boyd and Isaac" I laugh "Um Derek they left already I think you scared them" He looks around dumbfounded "Ok just you then" He grabs his jacket as do I and we head to the school or so I thought._

_XX_

_Derek thought it was a good idea to stop for breakfast so we got to the school about an hour and a half later "Love you Wolfie" I kiss him slowly and passionately "Love you too" He growls, I smirk and run off to find Scott._

_XX_

_"Stiles!" After looking for literally 30 minutes I finally found Stiles in the locker room hallway, He is talking to Erica "Why not? That is all everyone ever did to me, I used to have the worse crush on you yeah you Stiles and you never even noticed me" I walk around the corner "Oh save the pity party" I glare at Erica but as she is about to say something Scott and Jackson tumble through the locker room door fighting! I help Stiles grab Scott as Erica grabs Jackson "What the hell is going on?!" Great Harris "What do you idiots think you are doing? Jackson calm down! Mr. McCall care to explain yourself? Stilinski?" I know where this is going "You and you actually all of you detention 3 o'clock" I groan "Knew it"._

_XX_

_3 O'Clock rolls around and we are all seated in the library. I sit beside Scott and Stiles, Allison is sitting beside Jackson and Matt and Erica is sitting all alone._

_"I'm gonna kill him" Scott growls "No your gonna find out who is controlling him and you're gonna save him" I laugh as Stiles is being the peaceful one now "No your right let's kill him" Stiles groans "Oh no, Anyway where have you been?" Stiles turns to me "With D-Derek" Scott and Stiles both glare at me until Stiles gets an idea "Hey what if it's Matt? I mean this whole thing comes back to the video right?" Peter sits beside me making me jump "You ok?" Scott asks "Y-Yeah fine" I mumble and glare at Peter "Aw someone being a bad girl?" Peter laughs "I have to go to the bathroom" Jackson suddenly groans and walks out "No one leaves their seats" Harris follows Jackson out._

_Scott and Stiles run over to Erica's table and I turn to Peter "A warning next time would be nice" He smirks "Oh I'm sorry" He laughs at me "Scott McCall to the principles Office" I smirk "Well that can't be good"._

_XX_

_About 10 minutes later Scott gets back and Harris gets ready to leave of course not before telling us we can't leave until the books have been re-shelved. I head over to my own area and begin putting the books on the shelves "Look at you having to do things the normal way" I groan "Shut up" Peter quickly pulls me to the ground as Kanima Jackson jumps over the bookshelves "Scott!" I yell running toward him only for Jackson to knock me on my ass "Really"?I groan as Peter helps me up "Stay out of his sight" I nod and slowly look around to see Jackson writing a message on the blackboard, it says 'STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU' Jackson dives out of the window and I slowly walk out "Hey hey hey I think she's having a seizure!" Stiles yells as Allison checks on Matt "He's alive!" Allison yells "We need to get her to a hospital" Stiles tells Scott "To Derek only to Derek" I know it is probably really shitty of me to do but I roll my eyes I feel no sympathy for Erica at all._

_XX_

_Scott and Stiles left with Erica, The ambulance Allison called has just put Matt on a stretcher "You go with him, I can deal with whoever comes to see this mess" Allison nods and runs out._

_XX_

_I sit at one of the still standing desks and wait for no doubt Gerard to show up, "This is gonna be fun" I mumble as the door opens. "Miss McCall care to explain?" I stand up and walk toward him "Um Ok look I know you are a hunter so let's cut to the chase, Kanima/ Lizard Man ring a bell?" He laughs "Of course I know now how do I explain this to the board? Hmm maybe I should expel you as a punishment" I feel my temper boiling "You can try" I look into his eyes "Hm tell me about your eyes Miss McCall red eyes is not something you see every day" I shrug "Genetic mutation I have had them all my life" He smirks "They look a lot like Alpha eyes to me" I feel brave so I go, Grab a piece of glass and cut my arm not too deep of course "If I was an Alpha it would heal, It's not" I look down at my arm as he starts laughing... It's healing I am an idiot! "Shit" I mumble and back away "Look I am not a werewolf I know how it looks but I just want to be left alone" My powers start to spiral and make the room shake "Huh now isn't that something a werewolf would say?" I come to a realization "It does not matter what I say you don't care you want conflict" He starts to walk toward me "I would advise you stay away from me" I clench my fists and walk backward, I run toward the desks to make a wall between me and Gerard. I use my powers to throw all of the desks in a pile in front of Gerard and I make a beeline for the door, I get out and run as fast as I can "I am so screwed!"_

_XX_

_"Derek!" I run in crying and fall to my knees "What's Wrong?" Derek runs over to me and crouches in front of me "G-Gerard I tried to explain about t-the Kanima H-He threatened to expel me, Then he asked about my eyes I-I told him it was a genetic mutation now he thinks I'm a werewolf" I try and calm down so I don't sound crazy "Wait how did it get from a genetic mutation to werewolf?" He asks softly "Gerard says my eyes looked like Alpha eyes so to prove him wrong I took a piece of glass and cut my arm-" He growls "You what!?" He checks over both of my arms frantically "Derek! Stop look it almost instantly healed that is why he thinks I'm a werewolf, But that is not all I had to use my powers to get away" He calms down "What are you going to do?" Derek looks into my eyes "I-I don't know but I have to go back my brother will need me" I hug Derek and look around "Where are Scott and Stiles?"_

_"They left about 10 minutes before you got here" I groan "P-Peter!" I wait a couple of minutes "Yes my sweet mate" I jump and turn around "What have you been up to?" He is pretty calm "Oh I almost forgot I owe you an apology, Raven I am so sorry for hospitalizing you" I give him a weird look "Um it's ok I know you can't help it" He gives me an odd smile and hugs me "Yay now your Gerard problem, Don't worry about him he is too busy with the Kanima I checked on him earlier to see if he was following you" I nod "Thank you" He smiles and sits on the stairs "What was that?" Derek asks "Um Peter said Gerard is not really bothered about me right now" He nods and hugs me "You should go home Scott is probably looking for you" I kiss him "Can I stay here, please? I can call Scott later" He smirks "Ok" We chill out for a while before going to bed._

_End of Chapter!_

_-Ray_


	38. Raving Part 1

___"Raven wake up!" Derek growls I groan "Go away Sourwolf" I mumble putting a pillow over my head "Get up or I'm tipping you out of the bed" I grumble into the pillow but don't get up "Fine I warned you" Derek growls and flips the mattress "Huh?" I gasp expecting to hit the floor but Peter caught me "Thank you" I smile standing up "Wolfie" I smirk walking over to Derek "Yes lazy?" He smirks back "Why did you wake me?" I asked kissing his cheek "We are meeting Scott at the vet, Get dressed" He grumbles and walks out "Ok then, I think you ruined his plan" I smile at Peter "That I did" Peter laughs and leaves so I can get ready._

_XX_

_"About time" Derek growls as I walk out dressed, Hair brushed and face clean "Ok what's your problem now?" I sigh "He almost killed you! And you act like it is nothing!" Derek snaps "He can't help it! I can't do anything about him so you just have to deal with it, Are we leaving or what?" I snap and he grows but heads outside to the car followed by Me and Isaac "Is everything ok?" Isaac asked getting into the car "It's fine" I smile as Derek starts the car._

_XX_

_10 minutes later we get to the vet and Scott meets us at the door "What's he doing here?" Scott asked opening the door "I need him" Derek simply says "I don't trust him, And you have Raven" Scott glares "Yeah well he doesn't trust you either" Isaac glares back "And Derek really doesn't care" Derek snaps and I laugh, "Now where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?" Derek asks "Well that depends. Your friend Jackson, Are we planning to kill him or save him?" Deaton asks from the doorway._

_"Kill him"_

_"Save him" Scott and Derek say at the same time "Save him" Scott says with finality in his voice as he glares at Derek. Deaton nods, We all head to the back room and stand around an examination table. There are about 8 jars in the middle of the table with different things in them "Watch what you touch" Derek snaps as Isaac reaches for 1 of the jars, I feel Derek hold my hand and I smile "Well aren't you the sweetest?" Peter growls red-eyed, I slightly flick my other wrist and throw Peter into the wall. He gets up and shakes his head "Sorry" He mumbles and I smile slightly "Are you ok? You spaced out" Derek asks "Y-Yeah I'm fine, Sorry" I lean up and kiss his cheek "So we can catch them? Both of them?" Scott smiles and I am so confused "I'll fill you in later" Peter smiles at me. "Ok uh, Raven are you coming home tonight?" Scott asks hugging me "Yeah but I need to talk to Deaton real quick" Scott heads out with Derek and Isaac "Raven? What can I help you with?" Deaton smiles "Uh I was just wondering if there's maybe something else I can do?" He smiles "Because of your Strength and Powers?" I go wide-eyed "H-How'd you know?" I ask "It is kind of my job to know and I think you would be best staying with Derek, Make sure he doesn't kill anyone else hm?" I nod "I was thinking that myself" I smile "Oh and don't worry I won't tell Scott about those things" He smiles and shows me to the door "Thank you" I say and head outside to Scott, Derek, and Isaac._

_"You ok?" Derek asks as I hug him "Yeah I just asked if I could do anything" I pull back and kiss him on the lips, Scott coughs and I pull away "Goodnight Wolfie" I smile as he gets in the car and drives off with Isaac, "Stiles will be here soon" Scott smiles as we wait._

_XX_

_I just walked into my bedroom it has been about 30 minutes. "My dear mate you're home!" Oh god, I am tackled into a bear hug by crazy Peter! "Uh, y-yeah I'm home, Whatcha doing?" He laughs and lets me go "Just waiting on you, Hm you have not eaten today have you?" My stomach growls "Um no not yet I was gonna shower, Get my PJs on then eat" He smirks "Well silly Chop chop!" I shake my head and go into my bathroom 'What the hell is happening?' I ask myself before going into the shower._

_End Of Raving Part 1! Hope You Enjoyed! Slow updates from now on sadly._

_-Ray_


End file.
